Dianna meets the rugrats
by dbug27
Summary: re write of an old story now complete
1. moving to yucipa

Moving to California

Dianna's pov one morning my mommy waked me up and said Dianna to days the day we are moving to ycupia California to live near my friend Lucy and her family grandmas getting the car ready then we will head out ok I said. We left a little while later it was a very very very long trip we drove for many hours as we drove my mommy and grandma helped me get used to the idea of moving I was having a hard time because I'm mildly autistic which means change is hard for me.

Susie's Pov I was waked up by my mommy and she said Susie don't forget today is when my collage friend Lilly her mom Gwen and her 3.5 year old daughter Dianna are moving out here to stay. I asked my mommy Dianna is the shy little girl with reddish brown curly hair and glasses rite yes said mommy Dianna isn't really shy She has a mild form of autism which might make her seem shy until you get to know her she doesn't care for hugs or loud noises and crowds can make her anxious oh ok I said.

Dianna's pov we got to ycupia very very late that evening when we stopped my grandma helped me unbuckle my seat belt then she helped me change into a pink sundress and and sandals that had jelly bear on them she then had me put on my glasses while she brushed my hair and washed my face and hands we then went inside a lady looked at my mommy and yelled Lucy the tall lady Yelled Lilly they hugged I hid behind mommies legs. Lucy said to mommy is that Dianna shes gotten so big yes it is said mommy Lucy then called a little girl in a yellow and purple dress over She said Susie this is Dianna please take her out side so she can meet you friends Susie taked my hand and led me outside and introduced me to lots and lots of kids there were brothers Dill and Tommy who were almost 1 and 2 there were twin 2.5 year old's Phil and Lil there were Kimi And chuckie ages 2 and 3 there was an 8 year old boy named Jake who was blind there was 3.5 year old Angelica who is Tommy and Dils cousin there was another set of 2.5 year old twins Kai and Kya sibling Ji Yeon and Min Jun ages 1 and 3 respectively finally there was 1.5 year old Zack we all played until later that evening and went to bed in Susie's house Zack is celrocks min jun ji yeon kai and kya are nizgirls jake belong to boris yeltstine


	2. explaing autism dayscare day 1

First day at dayscare and explaining autism

The nextest morning we all gotted up and my mommy sat me down and said today you start dayscare why because I have to start working with Susie's mommy ok I told her. will my buddies be there? yes she told me mommy helped pack my book bag with lunch a snack and my water bottle we also packed my doc mcstuffins blanket and pillow for nap time. She dropped Susie and I off and pulled the teacher aside to talk about my autism she then said I will see you later this evening Susie's mommy will pick the two of you up this afternoon. ok I told her we headed into the play room and met up with our friends we decided to do a craft project the others started finger painting while I grabbed a brush and started painting Tommy asked why arnt you finger painting because paint is icky feeling I telled him I then said I need to esplain something to you guys ok they said I have a mild form of autism what does that mean asked Chuckie it means that I'm sort of shy till you get to know me I also have trouble with certain things and the way they feel like paint feels icky and certain foods are not easy for me to eat because they are icky feeling in my mouth Zack asked is autism something you can catch? No I telled him its just a thing lots of people deal with oh ok he said I also have some fine motter skill issues like I trip and fall a lots and cant catch a ball very good Jake said your a lot like my best friend from Virginia who is also autistic thats cool I said we then sat down for lunch I had a baggie of crackers some cheese cubes and a cup of watermelon the others got there lunches out we ate and talked.

After lunch it was nappy time we grabbed our pillows and blankies and went to the nap room where we layed down to rest the dayscare ladies putted on a doc mcstuffins DVD for us girls then she went to the other end of the room and put on Jake and the never land pirates for the boys we rested for a couple hours and we then went outside to play as we were running around I tripped and scraped my elbow and knee ouch Susie got the teacher and then they got my owies all cleaned up and putted on some lambie stickies which made me feel better we then went back outside and played till Susie's mommy picked us up.

When mommy gotted home later that night she asked how was dayscare I telled her about my day when I telled her I had esplained autism to my friends she was so proud of me I then telled her the only bad part was going boom and hurting my knee and elbow ouch she laphed and said thats not fun I agreed she then said its bed time I went to bed wondering what the nexstest day would bring.

An zack is celrocks and boris yeltstiene owns jake the cartoons mentond are disny not mine


	3. stitches and a trip to the library

Stitches and a trip to the library

The nexstest morning was Saturday I waked up in my new bed in our new partment which was across from Zack's where he lived with his auntie we picked up zack after breakfast and headed to Susie's where we met up with Jake his friend Sam Tommy Dil ,Phil Lil Chuckie Kimi Min Jun JiYeon kai kya and Angelica to play before heading to story and craft time at the library while we were running around

I tripped and face planted off the step going from the deck to the cement when my buddies got there Sam and Susie calmly looked at my owies Sam said I'm going to get your mommy ok I said Susie calmly said you have red sticky stuff coming from your nose and an owie on your forehead I teled her my lip hurts. Just then my mommy and miss Lucy came running out followed by Sam they looked at my owies and decided I might need stitches.

So my mommy put Susie Sam and I in to her van and we headed to the hopsicle when we got there a lady asked my mommy what had happened She then gave me a stuffy plush and lead us to a room where a doctor decided I needed string or as growed ups called them stitches in my forehead he gave me a shot owe the he gave me six stitches to close the owie on my right eyebrow he then looked at my other owies which were my nose lip and eye area he told mommy I would probably end up with a black eye he then looked at my lip I asked him to please stop cause it hurted he decided it didn't need stitches but telled mommy to give me soft foods for a few days because I bit a hole in my bottom lip ouch .

Mommy then told me we are meeting miss Lucy and the rest of the gang for ice cream for your being brave I looked at mommy and said I wasn't brave I yelled at the doctor when he messed with my lip true said Sam but getting stitches is brave when I was your age I had to have stitches in my chin my mommy told me getting stitches makes you brave oh ok that makes sense I said we met the others at boingo burger and ordered our treats Susie Sam Lil JiYeon Kimi Kaya and I had hot fudge sundaes the boys and our mommies had strawberry sundaes Angelica was not having any because got in trouble the day before and her daddy said no sweets.

From there we headed to the library for story and craft time we listened to a doc McStuffins book were lambie need stitches in her plush because she ripped and we then made stuffed animal kits of the Characters I made lambie along With Sam and Kya Lil and JiYeon Kimi Chuckie Jake and Tommy made stuffy Min Jun Dil and Kai made chilly we then headed home for the night When we got home mommy made us all tomato soup and apple sauce for the rest of the gang instead of apple sauce she gived me yogurt. We then watched Cinderella while having hot chocolate the rest of the gang had fruit snacks while I had a string cheese it was then bed time mommy gived me Tylenol so my face would quit hurting as we went to sleep I told Susie and Sam thank you for helping me today.

The nexstest morning I did have a black eye and my nose was all bruised up as well we went to the kitchen and mommy made us oatmeal and hot chocolate before everyone headed home.

Min Jun JiYeon kai and kya are lost 42s same and jake are boris yeltsines zack is celrocks I dont own the disney stuff


	4. disney day1

Disney world surprise part 1

A few weeks after getting stitches mommy waked me up before the sun was awake all I knowed was that we were going on baction buts that's all mommy would tell me we went outside and waited with Zack and his auntie for the rest of the gang a little later Tommy's mommy pulled up in there big van already in there were Susie her mommy Chuckie and Kimi and there mommy Phil and Lil and there mommy Kai Kya and there auntie we then went and picked up Min Jun JiYeon there mommy Jake and Sam and Jake's mommy who was taking care of Sam because her mommy was taking care of her grandma Angelica wasn't coming because they were visiting her mommies mommy and daddy for a month.

After a bit of a drive we gotted to a place I'd never been I looked at my buddies and said we are at the airplane house mommy giggled and said its called an airport put the planes do live here oh ok I said we went inside and waited in line we then gived our tickets to a lady waited in another line went through security and finally gotted on the plane and our mommies told us we were going to disney world we were each handed a gift bag.

When I opened mine I found a really cute Hallie hippo outfit consisting of a two piece light purple body suit and leggings a striped apron purple socks and purple ballet flats sitting next to me was Susie her new outfit was doc McStuffins themed consisting of a purple and white body suit like mine leggings a white lab coat pink over skirt white socks and flats that matched mine Lil opened a really pretty bell outfit it was yellow leggings a yellow body suit white socks and yellow flats Sam was looking at a little mermaid outfit it was scale print teal leggings a lavender body suit with shell detail top matching socks and teal flats. Kimi was looking at her Minnie mouse outfit a red and white pokadot body suit black ear headband black leggings white socks and red flats Kya had an Elsa theme light blue body suit with subtle snowflake detail matching leggings and shoes plus a snowflake necklace JiYeon opened a cute snow white outfit it was a yellow skirt over a blue and red body suit red bow and yellow flats like Lil's.

Tommy got a peter pan outfit green shirt and stretch pants green slip on shoes and a green hat with feather detail it also had a small toy sword on a brown belt Dil was opening a goofy out fit black shirt orange vest blue stretch pants green goofy hat and brown shoes Chuckie had a mickey mouse outfit red pants black shirt yellow shoes Phil had a captain smee outfit blue and white striped top blue pants and shoes and a red hat Jakes was a donald duck outfit blue sailor style shirt and hat white pants and yellow socks and shoes Kai's was a beast outfit a blue button up shirt with white tshirt underneath the blue shirt had yellow accents he also had darker blue pants and a blue band around his pony tail Min Jun had a christopher robbin outfit yellow shirt blue pants white socks blue shoes Zack was looking at a doc outfit red shirt brown pants shoes and hat he had recently started wearing glasses so they worked with his outfit.

We arived in florida a few hours later and when we got to the house were we staying our mommies helpped us get changed into our new outfits and told us we were going to a very special charcter dinner where we would meet lots and lots of charcters we headded that way mommy handed me my head phones so I could enjoy dinner without feeling over whelmed after supper we went back to the house and got ready for be we all had disney jammies mine were a cinderella footie jamies minus the feet Susies were like mine only hers were sleping beauty Lil's were bell themed sam's were minnie mouse Kimi had stich 2 piece jammies JieYeon's were moana themed Kya's were anna from frozen themed the boys had disney jammie bottoms and tshirts zack and I putted our glasses on the night table we then headded to bed and waited to see what disney day 2 would bring

An kai kya min jun jiYeon are lost 42s boris yeltstine owns jake and sam zacks celrocks charcter I dont own any of the disney stuff


	5. disney days 2 and 3

Disney days 2 and 3

When we gotted up the nexest morning we had Mickey waffles fruit and yogurt for breakfast then our Mommies helped us get ready I was dressed in a light pink body suit and skirt with leggings a pair of piglet ears and pink flats completed the look Susie was in an orange and black body suit leggings a tigger ear band and her matching skirt had a tail pinned to it her flats were orange. Sam was dressed in a light blue body suit light blue tutu and tights clear flats her hair was pulled away from her face with a fake tiara. Lil was in a green body suit with wings tacked on the back a green tutu and tights light green shoes with pom poms her hair was pulled up in a bun. Kya was wearing a purple body suit long purple skirt and had her long hair was pulled away from her face with a lavender headband. Kimi was in a maroon light blue and dark blue body suit similar in color to mulans dress she was also wearing a pinkish purple top with purple cuffs and collar along with purple flats and her hair looked similar to lils. JiYeon was wearing a red body suit with white flower print along with red leggings and red shoes.

As for the boys Tommy was in black shorts a red top and yellow shoes he also wore a black mickey ears hat. Zack wore a Mustard yellow shirt brown shorts with a mouse tail pinned to them a green hat and brown shoes he was also wearing his new red glasses. Chuckie was wearing a dark green slightly long shirt over green stretch pants that went to his knee on his back he carried a fake set of bow and arrows he wore a green hat with a fake arrow through it. Dil was wearing a white shirt with a small black tie detail under a blue vest with yellow accents blue pants like chuckie's brown shoes and a holster with a wooden sword was attached to his hip Jake was wearing a white button down under a blue jacket with yellow details blue pants simaler to Dil and Chuckie's he had his hair slightly spiked. Kai had on blue shorts a an orange shirt with a black vest a green hat and brown shoes. Min Jun was wearing a blue and whites striped top blue shoe and shorts and a red hat he was also wearing a pair of sun glasses without the lenses.

We spent that whole day in the parks and had dinner with the characters again that evening we headed to get a special dessert at a place called beaches and cream we shared a very huge sundae called the kitchen sink it was 5 kinds of ice cream brownies cookies cupcakes lots of hot fudge marshmallow caramel strawberry and peanut butter sauces. There was a small banana cut up as well as sprinkles candy bar pieces chocolate and peanut butter chips whipped cream and cherries. Even with all of us eating we couldn't finish. We then went to watch the fireworks I wore my headphones so the noise wouldn't drive me nuts they were beautiful we were so sleepy that we falled asleep on the boat ride that took us to the bus stop then the bus ride to the car. When we got home our mommies shook us awake we walked in got in our jamies. And headed to bed we had a very very fun day.

The next morning we got up got ready in various costume like outfits we headed out pretty darn early so we could eat at a place called the crystal palace where we met pooh and his friends I gived Eeyore a stuffy that looked like him he loved it we then headed to animal kingdom were we got a safari tour rode a few rides and then we headed back to the house to rest and swim because tonight was going to be long according to our mommies . We swam for a couple hours and then went down for a little nappy when we goted up our mommies dressed us all fancy I wore a very pretty lavender dress it was long and puffy it had darker purple sleeves I also wore purple tights and lavender flats and carried a little purple hand bag with tissues and a comb inside my mommy putted my hair up in a bun held with a lavender scrunchy. Susie's dress was yellow puffy and long like mine her tights and flats were the same dark yellow as her sleeves she also carried a hand bag only hers was yellow she had her hair pulled back with a yellow clip. Sam was in a dark blue dress like mine and Susie's she wore light blue tights and flat she carried a light blue hand bag Jake's mommy had curled her hair and pulled it back with very pretty blue clips. Lil was in a dark green dress lighter green tights and flats her handbag matched her hair was down and curly with green clips holding it back. Kimi wore a red dress lighter red shoes and tights she carried a matching hand bag her mommy had pulled her braids up in a very cool up-do Kya was in a light blue dress dark blue tights and shoes she carried a dark blue hand bag her hair was in a bun like mine. JieYeon was in a light orange dress dark orange flats carrying an orange hand bag her hair was in pig tales. The boys were dressed to match us girls so Zack was matching me with a lavender vest over a white dress shirt and darker purple dress pants Chuckie was wearing a yellow vest white shirt darker yellow bottoms. Jake wore a dark blue vest white shirt and dark blue pants. Kai was dressed simaler to the other boys but had a green vest and pants. Tommy was in red. Dil was in orange. Min Jun was in dark blue. We headded to dinner in cinderellas castle were we met cinderella and prince charming ate tons of nummy food and then went to the fireworks one last time as we were leaving the nextest morning. We went to bed way after our normal beddy by time but we had so much fun.

An zacks celrocks character lost 42 owns min jun jiyeon kai and kya boris yeltsine own jake and sam


	6. saying goodbye to great grandma

Saying good bye to great grandma

an sad chapter ahead this dedicated to my grandmas who passed in 2013 and 2018

About a month after we gotted home from Florida mommy sat me down one morning and said I need to talk to you I looked up and asked is everything ok She looked up and said no honey I need to explain some things to you I looked at her and said whats going on she said do you remember how grandma left to help take care of great gran. I said yes she then said Dianna your great gran has cancer and wont live much longer. I asked her what do you mean she esplained that great gran was a kind of sick doctors couldn't fix so she decided that she was ready to go bye bye and live in heaven with my great granddad who had been gone since I was 1 .

I went to Susie's house that morning cause dayscare was closed due to needing pipes fixed. I was having a bit of a rough morning Zack and everyone came over where I was reading a book and asked are you ok. I said not really I got bad news this morning and told them what mommy had told me After I was done.

Sam said I know its hard I lost my poppy who was my great grandfather 2 years ago it will be ok I looked at her and said it will be? she told me your great gran wont have anymore pain and will be with your great granddad oh I asked she said yep they will be together again that's cool I told her.

Jake said you will always remember her like I remember my mommies grandma my maw maw who has been gone since I was 5 that's true I telled him she is a very cool lady she baked the best sugar cookies she always let me help her that's a great memory he said. Zack said he didn't really member his mommy and daddy but knew they were watching over him and my great gran would watch over me as well.

About a week later mommy woke me up very early and telled me great gran passed away a little while ago I asked is it ok to cry she said of course it is I started crying hard and asked shes with great granddad right mommy looked over still crying and said yes we sat and cried for a little while she asked if I still wanted to hang out with Susie Zack Sam and Jake I said yes please they got there a little while later I told them about my great grans passing Zack gave me a huge squeezy hug and let me cry on his shoulder Susie Sam and Jake helped cheer me up and make me laugh that afternoon my mommy showed us how to make great grans famous sugar cookies. We enjoyed them and had a quiet afternoon.

A couple mornings later mommy and I left the house very very early along with Susie and her mommy Zack was also coming because his auntie was on a business trip and he was staying with us. We drove to my great grans home town and headed to a church were her funeral was being held we were all dressed up Susie and I had on matching black skirts and red and black tops black tights and flats Zack wore a red dress shirt black pants socks and shoes when we got there our mommies taked us up so mommy and I could say goodbye after that we heard a pastor talk about great gran and we then went to a place were great gran was laid to rest we then headed to a lunch were we ate and talked and cried some more we then headed home after a very emotional sad hard day.

Over the next few weeks s]things returned to normal we still had hard days but they became easier by doing things like making her special cookies a lot and talking about her looking at pictures and my friends also helped me feel better


	7. shopping for a wedding the wedding

Hair cut and shopping for wedding clothes and going to a wedding

When I got up on a cold fall Saturday mommy reminded me that we were going shopping with the gang to get dresses and suits for our babysitter taffy's wedding we were also going for hair cuts. After breakfast we met Zack and his auntie at there van we were riding with them because mommies car had a flat tire.

When we got to the store we saw the rest of the gang looking at dresses and suits we each chose a few to try on Susie and I were out first I was wearing a long pink dress with cap sleeves a lacy collar and cuff. Susie had on a purple dress with long sleeves lace on the sleeves. I looked at mommy and said I don't really like this one the collars itchy Susie looked at her mommy and said this dress is a mabie ok said miss Lucy. next out were Lil and Kimi Lil had on a red dress that was shorter in front then in back it had cap sleeves and a little lace on the front of the skirt Kimi had on an orange Kimono style dress which had a darker orange belt and collar it was printed with a cherry blossom print she looked at her mommy and said this is the one ok said miss Kira. Lil looked up and said I'm not a fan of the color of this one ok said miss Betty Sam Kya and JiYeon came out Sam had on the dress I had tried on only in light green Kya had on the red dress Lil had tried on and JiYeon had on a dark purple dress that was short and slightly puffy. They all said yes to the dress. Lil Susie and I went back out for round 2 this time I had on a yellow cap sleeve dress with scalloped collar and ribbon along the bottom hem and neckline. Susie had on a blue dress a lot like mine only with a sailor collar and lace instead of ribbon. Lil had on a dark green dress in the same style as Kya's but it had ribbon detail. We all decided these were the dresses for us.

Meanwhile across the store the boys were trying suits on they decided on charcoal gray suits with white dress shirts but they each had a different color tie suspenders and vest Tommy's were orange. Jake's were light green. Phil's were red. Dil's were purple Zack's were yellow Chuckie's were blue Kai's were dark green Min Jun's were red we then bought white dress shoes for all of us white tights for the girls and socks for the boys.

We then headed to get our hair cut when we got there Lil and Kimi went first Kimi went with a very cute shoulder length cut with chin length layers close to her face Lil went with a cute shoulder length cut that framed her face. Susie Sam and I were next I chose a chin length bob with slightly longer layers in back. Susie opted for just a trim and adding layers around her face. Sam went with a shoulder length cut . Kya and JiYeon were next they both went with a cute pixie cut. the boys all got trims and us girls got our nails painted in colors matching our dresses .

The nextest morning we all goted up way before the sun woke up and headed out to the wedding which was several hours away. When we arrived it was late afternoon and our mommies had us take a little nappy. Before we each took a quick bath and our mommies helped get us ready. We headed to the church where the wedding would take place. We all sat down and we watched taffy walk down the isle escorted by her daddy her soon to be husband James was waiting for her. They talked a lot which my mommy said was something called vows and then they kissed. After they kissed we left and went to a restaurant where we were each able to choose a meal off a list of meals. we all decided on seafood sampler appetizer followed by a seafood soup and baked fish main course. We then watched Taffy and James cut the cake it was funny to watch cause James smushed his cake in taffy's face and she did the same to him. They then served us our cake it was a chocolate cake with nummy peanut butter filling and a chocolate frosting yum. We then each got a special dance with Taffy and James. After a very long night our mommies took us to a motel to get some sleep before a long drive home the nextest day.


	8. happy birthday Dianna and Susie

Dianna and Susie turn 4

A week after Taffy's wedding my mommy woke me up and reminded me that she and I were meeting Susie and her mommy at the store to get supplies for our double birthday party. We had decided on a baking party to be held at Susie's great aunt T's new farm house. We met Susie and her mommy at the local Walmart and each of our mommies grabbed a cart. We headed to the baking isle and grabbed cake mixes different flavored chips oil and sprinkles plus some different frostings. We also grab cupcake liners and a few other things. We then head to home wares for measuring cups and spoons spatulas wooden spoons cookie sheets and cookie scoops and ice cream scoops used to portion out cupcake batter. We then go to the craft isle for fabric string elastic and a few other items. We then went and ordered a meat and veggie tray. We also grabbed a cupcake stand plates cups and napkins.

A couple days later mommy Susie miss Lucy and I went to the home of Susie's great aunt T and great uncle Charles who had Recently bought a farm on the outskirts of Yucipa they helped us get things set up for the party the nexest day. We all set up baking stations food areas decorating stations and a craft area.

The next morning we all arrived and got started with the party first we got into groups of 2 they were Zack and I Susie and Chuckie. Lil and Kai Kimi and Tommy. Sam and Jake Kya and Min Jun and JiYeon and dill Phil and Angelica each group had two recipes in front of them one for cake mix cookies and one for soda pop cupcakes. Each person got an apron that my mommy and I had made along with chefs hats Susie's great aunt T had made.

We started with the cup cakes which were made with a cake mix and a 12oz soda mixed together Zack and I made Chocolate cola cupcakes Susie and Chuckie made chocolate root beer cupcakes. Kimi and Tommy made lemon cupcakes with lemon lime soda Kai and Lil made white cake with orange soda Sam was helping Jake make yellow cupcakes with cream soda. Kya and Min Jun made strawberry cupcakes with strawberry soda Dill and JiYeon made white cake with grape soda while Phil and angelica made vanilla cake with cherry cola.

We then made cake mix cookies which were made with cake mix flavored chips butter and 2 eggs we were working in groups of 4 this time Zack and I paired with Susie and Chuckie to make chocolate cookies with peanut butter chips. Kimi and Tommy paired with Phil and angelica to make lemon cookies with white chocolate chips. Kai and Lil Joined Kya and Min Jun making yellow cookies with Chocolate chips. Jake Sam JiYeon and Dill were making a vanilla cookie with butterscotch chips.

While everything was baking Susie and I opened our gifts from Zack I received a new Doc Mcstuffins movie While he gave Susie a really cute stuffed jelly bear. From Chuckie and Kimi we each got a fun set of bath stuff which included bubble bath shampoo and body wash and a new hooded towel. Tommy Dill and Angelica gave us each a huge art set. Phil and Lil got us each some books. Sam and Jake had made us each a photo book. Kai Kya Min Jun and JiYeon had given us gift cards. From her family Susie got a big girl bike. Mommy gave me an envelope which had a pet store gift certificate and a letter stating she was taking me to the shelter the next day to pick out my very own kitten. After the Cupcakes were cool we decorated them with the frostings and candy from the decorating area before we had lunch. As our friends left they each got a bakery box filled with the goodies they had made along with a bag of kitchen supplies which included cake and cookie scoops wooden spoons spatulas cookie cutters measuring cups and spoons. They all said thank you for the wonderful time after our mommies got everything cleaned up we headed home to enjoy the rest of our birthdays.

Min Jun JiYeon Kya And Kai are lost42s Sam and jake are boris yeltstiens

the recipies in this chapter our things I make quiet often they are very good for the cookies use melted butter in place of oil so instead of 3-4 cup oil use 3-4 cup melted butter


	9. dianna's first pet

Choosing my first pet

an in the last chapter its sposed to be 1-3 cup melted butter not 3-4 cup in the cookie recipe and you also need a 12 oz bag of any flavor of chocolate chips to add into the batter you will use 2 eggs instead of three and omit the water chill dough for ten minutes then scoop on to sprayed cookie sheet bake in 350 degree oven about 15 minuets or until slightly firm. You bake the cup cakes at 350 until a toothpick comes clean.

The next morning Mommy took Zack his auntie and I to the pet shop where Zack and I each chose some pet Supplies. he was getting a puppy that was a late birthday gift from his mommies parents. While I was getting my birthday present a kitten. We each got a collar and leash bowls for food and water a pet bed food and toys brushes and treats and some other things as well.

We then headed to the shelter where 2 nice ladies met us and one asked if we were there to adopt our first pets Zack said yes mam we are they then led Zack and his auntie to a room and mommy and I to another room. The room we were led to had lots of cages with kittens inside. I looked at lots and lots of kittens. Before deciding to play with a very cute calico kitten in the shelters playroom. She was so cute but she was a bit wild so I decided to keep looking. We went back to the kitten room and looked some more I finely decided on a very sweet tortoiseshell kitten named patches. We then met Zack and his auntie in the lobby he was holding the leash of a beautiful cocker spaniel puppy. From the shelter we headed back to the apartment . Later that afternoon we took our new pets to Susie's so our friends could see them. Zack's puppy was named sugar. We played with them all afternoon and that night Zack and sugar stayed with my mommy and I cause his auntie was leaving early the next morning for a business trip.

About a week later Mommy Zack his auntie and I took the pets to the vet so they could have a check up and shots. We then went to the pet store for more food toys and Zack grabbed some puppy training pads so sugar wouldn't go potty in the house. I grabbed a different litter box cause patches didn't care for hers. We all headed home and enjoyed the day with our fur babies.

An sorry such a short chapter Zack belongs to celrock


	10. sick days

Sick days

an this chapter may seem likeDianna's out of character but she and the rest of the gang are sick

One cold fall morning I waked up with a headache earache and sore throat I called for mommy she came in and said lets take your temperature. She got the thermometer and checked my temp it was 101. She said looks like you have the bug Susie has I will call her mommy to see if she can look after you. A bit later mommy came into my room and helped me change into clean jammies so she could take Zack who was also sick and I to Susie's.

When we gotted to Susie's miss Lucy took us into the living room where Susie Sam Jake Chuckie and Kimi already were. After a while Miss Didi dropped off Tommy and Dill Phil and Lil Kai Kya Min Jun And JiYeon arrived last we all had the yucky cold bug . Miss Lucy put on finding nemo and told us to rest. I ended up falling asleep about halfway through the movie.

When I waked up Miss Lucy was getting us up so we could have some soup. We went to the table and at each place was a bowl of chicken and stars soup a yogurt and some hot tea with honey. We then went back to the living room where miss Lucy gave us each some cold medicine and had us lay back down. She put on Cinderella I falled back asleep pretty quickly but woke myself up coughing really hard. I was coughing so hard I had an accident and started to cry Sam asked whats wrong I telled her I had an accident I will go get Susie's mommy ok she asked? Thats fine I telled her she got Miss lucy who took me to clean up and change jammies.

After the Movie was Over Mommy Picked Zack Susie Jake Sam and I up Tommy's mommy came to get him Dill Min Jun and JiYeon Kya and Kai's auntie picked them up along with Phil and Lil. When we got back to my house Mommy took our temperatures Mine was still 101 Susie and Sam Had 100 degree fevers the boys were running at 99 degrees. Mommy telled us to go change into fresh Jammies I pulled on my new Cinderella night gown a pair of blue Tsum Tsum bottoms and my Gus Gus slippers. Susie pulled on a Rapunzel night shirt pink pants like mine and pascal slippers Sam had on a bell top and yellow pants like mine and beast slippers . Zack wore mickey pj pants and a red t shirt along with mickey slippers while Jake had on goofy pants and a black shirt and goofy slippers.

After a couple days Mommy decided to take me in cause she thought I might have an ear infection.

We also had Zack with us cause his throat was still hurting and his auntie was still away on business when we got to the doctor we saw the rest of the gang was also there. Zack and I went back first the doctor told my mommy that we both had ear and throat infections and I also had an eye infection. We later found out that Susie Kai Kya Sam Jake and Lil had the same things as I did while the rest of the gang only had ear and throat infections like Zack.

When we got to the grocery store mommy had Zack and I each grab some popsicles I picked root beer pops while Zack grabbed fudge pops mommy grabbed some more soup tea honey and a few other items before stopping to pick up our antibiotics and cough syrup and my eye drops. When we got home we changed back into jammies and watched peter pan and a couple of other movies after lunch mommy gave us our medicine and a Popsicle we then took a long nap. After we got up we watched finding dory and then watched fox and the hound while eating some chicken and star soup and drinking hot tea with milk and honey along with the 2nd dose of medicine and some cough syrup we then watched a handy manny dvd that zack brought with him along with a new episode of doc Mcstuffins mommy had recorded. Then mommy gave us a bath and got us into our jammies we then each got a Popsicle and some more tea we then ended up falling asleep half way through peter pan 2 . mommy woke us up long enough for more medicine and to do my eye drops.

Over the next few days we all got to feeling better we watched lots of movies rested and took our medicine played quiet games and finally we all felt better yay.

I am writing this chapter as I get over bronchitis so I know how they feel. Zack is celrocks Jake and sam are boris yeltstiens Kai kya Min jun and jiyeon are lost 42s


	11. sports and angelicas going away party

Gymnastics dance swimming and art and a good bye party

One cold Saturday mommy woke Zack Susie and I up so we could meet everyone except Jake who had sprained his wrist a few days before we met at the mall sports store. mommy took me aside when we arrived and said I signed you up for dance swimming and gymnastics so we can see which sports you like. I looked up and said ok did you set up the art class I asked about yes she told me. We met the rest of the gang in front of a display of gymnastics and dance leotards Tommy's mommy took the boys and Lil with her to look at soccer and t ball stuff. My mommy helped us girls grab leotards for both dance and the gym we also got ballet slippers and tights.

We then headed to the swimsuit section cause my old suit got a hole in the top and Susie's was getting to small she and I found what we needed and met the boys and Lil at the checkout where our mommies paid for everything and grabbed the stuff.

We Picked up Jake and headed to a local buffet restaurant where we were attending a farewell party for Angelica and her family as we had learned the week before that they were moving to a place called Boston as her mommy had gotten a big promotion. At lunch Angelica told us that she was going to be a big sister.

On Monday afternoon mommy dropped Susie Sam Kimi JiYeon Kya and I off at our first dance class when we got inside we met our teacher and the rest of the class before heading into the locker room to get ready. I put on my new pink leotard and black tights and Sam helped me with my pink slippers before she helped the others who were dressed exactly like me she then got ready as well. We spent an hour stretching and learning the 4 basic positions it was very fun.

Wednesday we had our first gymnastics class where we learned a foreward roll and started working on backwards rolls off of a wedge mat we also practiced jumps on a trampoline and even walked across the balance beam I loved the class. Friday the hole gang had swim practice were we started learning the front stroke and the backstroke we also got to jump in and worked on seeing how fast we could go I was not enjoying this sport very well but Chuckie was a natural he swam like a fish and he decided this was his sport.

On Saturday the hole gang including Jake had art class we all started working on a a picture made of lots and lots of tiny dots Jake's was lined with hot glue so he could feel where to paint this was awesome for him we all really enjoyed our art class. we had each decided on 1 or 2 sports I chose Dance and gymnastics Susie decided on dance only Lil decided soccer and gymnastics which she tried after my first class. Kimi decided on gymnastics and swimming Sam decided on all three activities Kya And JiYeon decided on dance only the boys minus Chuckie decided on soccer and t ball zack would also swim. Chuckie decided on swim only.

We started our classes the following week gymnastics was on Wednesdays and alternating Thursdays dance was Mondays and Saturdays swim was Friday afternoons and Sunday evenings the boys had Soccer and t ball while the girls were in there classes. We also had art every Saturday morning. We all really enjoyed our activities we all ended up winning some matches and losing others but we still had fun

an min jun ji yeon kya and kai are lost 42s zack is celrocks sam and jake are boris yeltstines


	12. meeting a new friend

Meting a new friend

an this chapter introduces a new character named Kate she is my character so please ask before using her she has medium length dark brown hair fair skin and she uses a purple wheelchair because she was born with cerebral palsy and cant walk she is a sweet but very shy little girl who just turned 3.

A few weeks after Angelica's family moved to Boston a new family moved into her old we were at Susie's a few days after we started art and sports when her mommy asked us to come meet a new friend named Kate. We all went an introduced our selves to her she esplained she was in her chair cause her legs didn't work like our legs and she was born that way. We decided to go in and watch a movie cause it started raining Sam pushed Kate's chair inside and miss Lucy got her out of her chair and sat her down beside the rest of us so we could watch lady and the tramp.

After the movie ended Susie's mommy made us grilled cheese sandwiches and french fries with ranch for dipping we also had some carrots and broccoli and an apple sauce or yogurt cup and a glass of hot cocoa with marshmallows. After we ate Susie's mommy got us ready for a little nappy she got Kate settled between Susie and I we all talked until we falled asleep. When we got up Susie's mommy came and put Kate into her chair and asked us to head to the kitchen where Susie's great aunt T was waiting to help us make brownies and some other treats. After everything was made we helped clean up and then Kate asked us if we wanted to play a board game at the table we all said yes.

Susie went and grabbed her Disney memory game and we all started to play and after a while Sam won the game we then decided to watch aristicats and eat some of our treats. When the movie ended everyone but Kate Sam and I headed home my mommy was helping out my auntie who had been sick and Sam's mommy was away on business.

Miss Lucy made us ramen noodles with eggs for dinner. We then watched princess and the frog and 101 Dalmatians before we got ready for bed. When we got up the next morning we headed to a local toy store for an event they were having where each child received a 30$ gift card for there grand opining we each chose a toy we loved I got a cabbage patch doll and some cloths Sam chose an art kit and some fancy paper Susie picked out some items for her play house and Kate got herself a stuffed pink puppy. We then headed to zappy burger for lunch and a treat and from there we went to the library and got some new books.

After we got back to Susie's we watched Winnie the pooh and the tigger movie while we enjoyed some hot cocoa with marshmallows. Then Susie's mommy got us ready to go to Her great aunt T's for dinner when we got to her house she had made friend shrimp mashed potatoes mac and cheese biscuits and pinto beans we all ate our dinner the she brought out a chocolate cream pie with coo whip.

We all headed back to Susie's for the night and headed to bed as we were very sleepy from our busy day.

An sam is boris yeltstiens sorry this is such a short chapter


	13. bully at dayscare

The dayscare bully

One morning when the gang and I got to dayscare a teacher took us into the big play room. When we got into the room we went to the dress up area as Kate went to grab a dress from the trunk a girl came up and snatched it from her hands and said you cant play cause you can't walk. I looked at her and said she can play if she wants to she doesn't need to walk to play dress up. Oh ya you quiet little pest she said to me. Sam looked at her and said be nice. She then called Sam a ginger which made her very very mad.

The girl wouldn't quit teasing us She called Jake a dumb blind mouse She said that Kai Kya Min Jun and JiYeon talked weird. She told Tommy that Dill was a weirdo. She even called Phil and Lil pigs. She told Chuckie and Zack that they were 4 eyes and Kimi she was weird looking. The thing that finally got us to tell the teacher was when she told Susie not to play with us cause she was to old to play with dumb babies a ginger and a couple of cripples.

We went to the teacher and told her what was going on She said she would talk to the girl. And after lunch she did. After this she came over and called us tattle tails and decided it would be funny to push Zack down which made him cut his Knee. I took him to the teacher who cleaned his cut and gave him a Winnie the pooh sticky. She then went with us and got the mean girl and talked to her again. We played the rest of the afternoon while she sat in time out. When mommy arrived to pick Sam Susie Kate Zack Jake and I the teacher talked to her and told her about the bully She also talked to Phil and Lil's mommy who was picking up the rest of the gang and taking them home.

When we got back to the apartment my mommy sat down and asked us about the bully. I told her she's a big meanie she called us names and even pushed Zack down which made him get hurt. Zack told her about the bully calling us tattle tails for telling the teacher. Mommy told us we had done the right thing. She made us some tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches which we ate while watching little mermaid 2 return to the sea.

The nextest day when we got to dayscare she started being mean right away she tripped Tommy and Pulled Chuckie's hair and kept calling us names and not letting Kate play we ended up talking to the teacher 4 times that day when it was time to go home we saw the girl and her mommy talking to the teacher. After a couple of more bad days her mommy finally got called to get her early as she had given Dill a nose bleed by knocking him over.

The next day her mommy brought her in and said do you have something to say she looked at us and said I'm sorry for being a very very big meanie. She then handed us each an I'm sorry card and some Hershey kisses we accepted her apology and asked her to come play dress up with us. After that she slowly stopped being a bully and actually became a friend till she moved a few months later.

Zack is celrocks Min Jun JiYeon kai kya are lost 42s sam and jake are boris yeltstines


	14. children's play part 1

Trying out for the children's play and finding out the parts

an this is chapter 1 of a 4 part story zacks celrocks character min jun ji yeon kai and kya are lost 42s sam and jake belong to boris yeltstines

One afternoon the teacher at Dayscare told us that the local Children's theater was putting on a play she had written called mother goose town and said the auditions would be that Saturday morning. We were on a 6 week break from art classes cause our teacher had just had a baby girl. So we all decided we wanted to try out. We were each given a script and a list of parts. I decided to go for the part of little miss Muppet. Susie wanted the part of Mary from Mary had a little lamb. Sam was going to try for little bo peep . Lil wanted to be the old woman who lived in a shoe. Kya wanted to be Mary Mary quiet contrary. Kimi was hoping to get the part of old mother Hubbard Kate wanted to be the muffin lady. JiYeon wanted to be Jill from Jack and Jill.

Dill was hoping for Jack from Jack and Jill. Chucky wanted the part of little boy blue. Phil wanted to be the itsy bitsy spider Tommy was going to try for old MacDonald Jake was hoping for one of the 3 blind mice. Zack wanted to be humpty dumpty Kai was hoping to be Jack be nimble. Min Jun was trying out for the mouse who ran up the clock. We practiced the lines for our characters all week and we all helped each other practice as well.

That Saturday My mommy and Kimi and Chucky's mommy took all of us to the theater for the try outs when we arrived our mommies helped us sign in and led us to a quiet area so we could practice a little more. We were all a little nervous my mommy said you guys will do great. First up was Susie she said some of her lines and sang part of Mary had a little lamb after Susie we took turns going up reading lines and singing a little bit. The director told us to come back Tuesday evening for the cast list.

On Tuesday as soon as I we were finished with our sports stuff which was going on a six week break cause of the play. We headed to the theater so we could find out if we were in the show when we arrived there were lots of people waiting to see the list. When it was our turn our mommies read the list and let us know we all got the parts we wanted.

We decided to go out for dinner to celibrate.


	15. children's play part 2

Rehearsals and costume fittings

an sorry for all the outfit descriptions Sam and Jake are boris Yeltstines lost 42 owns Kai kya Min Jun and JiYeon Zack belongs to celrock

We started rehearsals on Thursday afternoon we started by doing something called a read through were we got our scripts. We were asked to have scene one act one memorized by Monday. Rehearsals were Monday through Saturday from 11 till 3.

On Friday a lady came in and started measuring us for costumes as little miss muffet I was going to wear a pink dress with 2 white petticoats under neath along with pink tights and shoes I also had a pink bonnet . Susie would wear a blue and white gingham dress white tights and bloomers along with brown boots and a straw hat. Sam's costume was a mint green dress with a petticoat under neath she also had a darker green apron and brown boots and she had a bonnet the same color as her dress.

Lil would be wearing a yellow baggy dress a pair of reading glasses with out lenses a white apron and black boots the costume also had a gray curly wig. Kya's costume was a red dress with yellow trim red shoes white tights and a huge yellow sunbonnet. Kimi would wear a dress sort of like lil's only in lavender a white wig black shoes and white tights along with her new glasses completed the look she and lil also would have 1 petticoat. Kate's costume was a teal dress with a white apron over top along with white shoes and tights she also had a chefs hat that matched the dress. JiYeon would wear a red and white stripped dress white tights red shoes and she had recently fractured her wrist so the cast would be used as part of the costume cause Jill gets hurt from her tumble down the hill.

Chucky would be wearing blue pants jacket shirt and suspenders along with darker shoes and socks. Zack would wear a white top stuffed with pillows a red jacket blue pants socks and shoes. Tommy would be wearing overalls a button up shirt straw hat and work boots with white socks. Phil had a brown body suit with legs attached so he looked like a spider.

Dill would wear an outfit consisting of blue pants and a red shirt along with red shoes he like JiYeon had recently injured himself in his case he fractured his collar bone. Min Jun And Jake would wear gray body suits with mouse tails attached Jake also had dark glasses and a white cane. Kai had a pair of red footie jammies with out the feet.

We had rehearsal every afternoon which was fun our mommies would help us practice every night. The 2nd week week of rehearsal we started working on our songs and dances we also started not needing the script quiet as much. We were working so hard that I ended up with a blister on my foot from all the dancing but I still had a lot of fun as did the rest of the gang we spent a lot of time working together to learn our parts Usually Sam Jake Zack Susie Kate Kimi Chucky and I would work together at My apartment while the rest of the gang worked at Tommy's house.


	16. dress rehearsal

Dress rehearsal and keeping up the good work

Kai kaya min jun and jiyeon are lost 42s zack is celrocks sam and jake are boris yeltstines

The next few weeks went by quickly we had practice every day along with voice and dance work. We all practiced at home as well we received our costumes and practiced in them. One afternoon after practice we all worked on the show at Tommy's house so we could go over a hard dance we were having trouble with I started with the count off and Susie led the dance and called out the moves it was cross over cross over back step back step left twist right twist partner step twist cross over cross over and repeat most of us kept falling during our cross over. And dill and JiYeon kept mixing up left and right we practiced all afternoon I fell almost every time we had a cross over which made me mad.

Mommy said You will get it and I finally did which I was proud of to help JiYeon and Dill remember right from left we had Dill who was a lefty remember turn to the hand he writes with and on right turn go the other way We also kept missing the count so mommy did it for us slowly till we got it. We were also having trouble with cues I came out early 3 times during one rehearsal so our director had me remember the word that came right before my cue we practiced and practiced even working at home on some parts.

A week before the show we had longer practices and also some private practices on our solo numbers I was nervous about the solo number I had to preform but Zack was on stage with me so that helped. We also had 2 hours of dance practice during rehearsal we all got together on Sundays at either Tommy's or Susie's to work on our dances and solos. My mommy and I went over my solo almost every night before bed and my grandma had me work on it when we went to run errands.

Two days before the show we were getting ready for dress rehearsal we were getting int our costumes. Sam was helping me with my stinking petty coat it was hard to get into she then buttoned my dress up the back before going to get dressed her self I then helped Zack with his jacket cause he had a little bit of trouble with the buttons cause of the stuffed part of his costume. Across the room Susie was fixing Kate's chef hat cause it wouldn't stop falling off. Kimi was helping lil with her boots.

We then had our makeup applied and waited for the show to start my first cue was Zack saying here comes little miss muffet I went out and started my solo it went I used to be afraid of spiders until the day I met one while eating my curds and whey. I then said I see the muffin lady and Mary and her lamb Susie came out pushing Kate's chair and holding the leash of a baby lamb that a friend of the director had lent us.

The show continued with only a few mistakes like Lil fell over Kai's foot during partner step and I missed my footing on a cross over step. But the audience loved the show We were all very nervous but it was still a lot of fun After the dress rehearsal our mommies took us to a local pizza place for an early dinner so we could rest up before the big show the next night we had to be at the theater 2 hours early our show was set to begin at 7oclock and last about 2 hours.


	17. opening night

Opening night

celrock owns zack lost 42 owns min jun JiYeon kai and kya boris yeltstine owns Sam and Jake

We got up the next morning and Mommy Zack his auntie and I headed to the airport to pick up his Grandma and Grandpa along with my aunt and cousin. We each had 10 free tickets to the show I invited my mommy Grandma my aunt and cousin my best friend from back home and her mommy had arrived the night before my uncle and aunt and 2 more cousins were coming down that afternoon. Zack had his grandparents auntie 3 more aunts and 4 cousins coming

. Tommy and dill had both sets of grandparents plus several aunts and uncles coming Angelica and her daddy were going to be there her mommy couldn't travel cause she was due with Angelica's baby brother in about 2 weeks. Susie had invited both sets of grandparents her mommy and daddy her siblings only 2 could come and her great aunt T and great uncle Charles.

Chuckie and Kimi had invited all 3 sets of grand parents there parents Chucky's real mommies sister and her sons would be there as would Kimi's real daddy and his wife her best friend from Paris was coming to visit during the following week so she came early with her daddy. Sam had her parents 2 sets of grand parents her great grandmother and her aunt and 2 cousins coming.

Phil and Lil had invited 2 sets of grandparents there parents several aunts and uncles and cousins would also attend Jake had his parents 2 sets of grandparents 3 great grand parents and his uncle coming. Kate's guest were her parents 2 sets of grandparents And both sets of great grandparents.

Kai And kya had there mommy aunt uncle and cousins coming along with there grandparents and several other family members coming. Min Jun JiYeon had parents grandparents cousins and aunts and uncles coming.

We were all picked up by Susie and her mommy to go to the theater to get ready about 4:30 when we arrived we headed to get into costume like the day before sam helped me get ready and I helped Zack I also helped JiYeon with her shoes cause the strap wouldn't cooperate. Across the room Tommy was helping Dill fix his pants legs which were getting stuck in his shoes Kimi was fixing Chuckie's suspenders Kai and Lil were Working on the partner step they had stumbled over the day before.

After we had our makeup done the director said lets have a great show kids we got ready for the first scene in which Dill And JiYeon came out and talked to mother goose and sang there solos about her nursery rhymes then they are introduced to Zack as Humpty Dumpty he tells them his story and he then said my cue word which I nearly missed I came out told my story and sang my solo which was followed by Kate and Susie's entrances in which the had there solos the rest of the gang each had there solo's which went pretty well even though Kimi forgot her cue and Lil almost forgot her lines.

The next act was the big dance number this part scared me a lot as I still kept stumbling during crossovers. We lined up facing our partner I was with Zack Tommy and Kimi were next to us followed by Chucky and Susie Min Jun and Kya ,Kai and Lil Sam And Jake Phil and Kate and last were Dill and JiYeon we started crossover crossover back step back step right twist left twist partner step partner step twist crossover crossover and repeat I did it without falling yay.

The next part was mother goose having us gather for a nursery rhyme picnic and another dance number from Zack and I then Susie and Kate sang a duet followed by Kimi and Tommy. The end of the show consisted of a huge musical number and dance performance which we nailed.

We each took our bows and got a standing ovation which was very very cool our families brought us each some flowers and decided to take us out to celebrate at a local ice cream parlor when we arrived we sat and rested for a bit and then ordered our treats Sam Susie and I ordered chocolate shakes Kimi and Lil had strawberry shakes. Kate had a caramel shake while JiYeon And kya had banana Tommy and Zack each had a vanilla shake while Chucky and Jake had peanut butter shakes the other 4 boys had chocolate shakes.

We had 2 more nights of the play which were amazing we had a cat party at Susie's her mommy made tons of nummy food we all ended up joining the kids community theater program and would act in a lot more shows.


	18. road trip week 1

Road trip across America part 1

JiYeon Min Jun Kai and Kya are lost 42s Zack belongs 2 celrock Jake and Sam are Boris yeltsines

an Sam and Jake can take trips like this because they are in a private school that allows independent study and encourages trips and even working at home or the dayscare the mommies can take off work cause they all have high up positions

A couple weeks after the play finished up our mommies got us all together to announce our next adventure a motor home trip across the united states we would start in Yucipa head to Washington state and Oregon followed by Idaho Montana North Dakota South Dakota Minnesota Iowa and several other states Making a special visit to Boston to meet Angelica's new baby brother Andrew. We would leave that weekend and be gone about 6 weeks.

Mommy helped me pack my bags we made sure to pack my Baby teddy and my blankie Each person was allowed a bag of toys and books and a suitcase of clothes. We got up very early Saturday morning and met Zack and his Auntie and Kate and her Mommy outside to wait for the rest of the gang. Tommy's mommy pulled up in the motor home which already had Susie and her great aunt T cause her mommy was working on a special case at the hopscicle. Jake and Sam were with Sam's mommy cause Jake's Mommy had to help his grandma who had just had surgery. Kai Kya Min Jun and JiYeon were with Kai and Kya's aunt and Min Jun and JiYeon's mommy. Phil and Lil were with there mommy Chucky and Kimi were with there mommy.

Tommy's mommy was driving with Miss Betty reading the map we drove for several hours before stopping for lunch and a potty break. My mommy took over driving While Susie Great aunt T read the map. The gang and I took a long nappy When we woke up we watched a movie and played with toys. We arrived in Oregon late that evening after a few rest stops to switch drivers we headed to a campground near Portland for the night.

When we arrived we helped set up camp for the night and my mommy and Susie's great aunt t made shrimp burritos for supper we also enjoyed some s mores and toasted marshmallows before heading to bed. The next day we explored Portland our day included a visit to a children's museum a huge book store a zoo and a restaurant where our mommies made our pancakes at the table.

We left Oregon early the next morning headed to Seattle Washington it took us almost all day to get to our next campground we arrived very very very late that night after the gang and I were already sleeping. We spent the next 2 days going to the pike place market seeing a huge troll statue under a bridge going to a children's theater performance and we even enjoyed fresh seafood.

It took a day and a half before we reached our next destination Montana which is where I came from we spent 2 days visiting some of the places I remembered from when I lived there including a dinosaur museum a couple of state parks and the gang met some of my old friends. We then headed to Medora north Dakota for a day of shopping and a trip to see the musical they put on every year.

From there we headed to Rapid city South Dakota where we were staying and we did activities including a trip through a beautiful canyon and dinner at a chuck wagon we used this time to rest before the next leg of our trip.


	19. vacation leg 2

Trip week 2

Kai Kya Min Jun and JiYeon are Lost 42s Sam and Jake are Boris yeltstines Zack belongs to celrock

We set off from South Dakota early on a Sunday morning and headed to Minnesota where we would spend 2 days exploring a very very very big mall called mall of America the first day we started at the lego store so the boys could get a few sets. Zack Picked a steamboat Willie set. Dill got Mickeys vacation house. Tommy picked out a toy story 4 vacation set Chucky got toy story vacation mania Phil got Cinderellas castle the other 2 each got a frozen set.

We then went to build a bear where we each picked out a bear and some clothes before we headed to the crocs store where I picked up a pair of frozen 2 crocs as did Susie and Sam Lil Kimi and Kya picked out princess crocs Kate and JiYeon got Minnie mouse crocs. The boys got either cars or toy story crocs. We had lunch at Bubba Gump shrimp yummy we had dessert from Carlos bakery before heading back to the motor home to sleep.

The next day we went to the Crayola store several clothing stores a hat store a couple book stores a few candy and cookie places. We also went to lunch at a movie theater where we could eat lunch and watch a movie at the same time. We left late that afternoon heading to Wisconsin were we spent a couple of days before heading to Chicago Illinois where we would spend 4 days we arrived in Chicago the next evening and had real Chicago style pizza.

The next morning Susie's great aunt T my mommy Kate's mommy and Kimi's mommy took us girls to the American girl store while the boys and other mommies went to a science museum. At the store we ran around and and looked at dolls for a very long time we were each allowed to pick out a doll we all took our time deciding I finally picked out Addy and her accessories while Susie grabbed Julie and her accessories Sam chose Samantha and her accessories. Kate got molly and her accessories Lil went with Felicity and her accessories. Kya went with Melody and her accessories while Kimi chose Mary-Ellen and her accessories and JiYeon got kit and her accessories.

After we finished shopping we met the boys and other mommies so we could go to lots more museums and went to the water front and also a children's theater production of wizard of oz we ate tons of yummy food saw lots of amazing things and had fun before heading to Kentucky where we would stay for the night before heading to Virginia to see Zack's grand parents for a few days it took 2 days to reach Virginia where we once again rested to get ready for the 3rd leg of the trip


	20. trip part 3 meeting andrew

Vacation leg 3

We stayed at Zack's grandparents for 3 days before heading to see My 2 great Aunts and my great uncle in West Virginia my aunts made a lot of nummy foods we visited some of my cousins and other family We also visited a very very cool bridge and some other places. We also went to a museum about mining and a few other places.

We then headed to Pennsylvania for a couple days before heading to New York city for several days of sight seeing. We went to a very special play on something called broad way we went out to lots of nummy places to eat we went to lots of museums and even saw the statue of liberty which was amazing. We also watched a tv show filming and went to a huge toy store and a place called times square.

We the headed to Massachusetts for a two week visit with Angelica's family when we arrived we met baby Andrew he looked lots like Angelica, we spent that night eating and talking the next day we headed to the New England aquarium for a full day of fun we started with the turtles. We then went to see the sea otters and sea lions which were very funny we then went to go feed the penguins which was pretty cool. We also saw lots of shows and went and saw the seals and went to a touch pool where we got to hold starfish and a few other things. We picked out a few things from the gift shop before heading home.

The next day we went to the zoo where we got to see giraffes zebras monkeys and lots of other animals we watched workers play with gorillas we also played with baby goats sheep and pigs. We then headed to the gift shop where we looked for a souvenir to bring back home I went and looked at stuffies with Zack Susie and Kate the rest of the gang were looking at books I decided on a turtle stuffy and book combo as did Kate Zack and Susie got a Zebra book and stuffy combo Phil and Dills were lion themed Sam and Jake chose birds Tommy Chucky Kimi and Lil got leopards Kai Kya Min Jun and JiYeon chose bears.

The next day we went to lots and lots of historical places before we got ready for a baseball game at a place called Fenway park it was lots and lots of fun we spent the next couple days resting from lots of busy days in a row. A couple days later we went on a very fun whale watching tour along with a few other places. We then spent 3 days at the beach before we had to head to our next stop.

We were going to head to Maine for a week when we got to Maine we were staying at a really cool bed and breakfast right on the ocean we spent the hole week exploring and on our last night we had a huge seafood feast yummy yummy yummy from Maine we went to Vermont and back across Ohio and Michigan. From there we headed t home with stops in Montana and Nevada we had such a fun vacation we couldn't wait for the next one we each put together a picture album of our trip we also put our trip souvenirs in our rooms and we always talked about our trip. We shared about the trip at dayscare and couldn't wait for our next adventure.


	21. family tree projects

Family tree projects

Min Jun JiYeon Kai and Kya are lost 42s Sam and Jake are Boris yeltsines Zack is celrocks

We had been home from vacation for a couple weeks when our teachers gave us an assignment. We had joined the school Sam and Jake went to right after we got back from vacation. We were asked to create a family tree Tommy explained that a family tree isn't a real tree we all giggled at that. The teacher said we could do the tree in any way we wanted.

We were given a list of things to ask our parents or grand parents. We also had to interview a family member who had done something interesting and see if we were related to anyone famous. When I got home that afternoon I showed mommy my project sheet she asked how do you want to do your tree.

I told her I would have to think about it and let her know the next afternoon when she picked up Susie Sam Zack Jake Kate and I up from school. The next day we talked about our projects Sam said her mommy was helping her create a tree made of Popsicle sticks with tiny picture frames Jake and his Mommy were making a tree out of felt and Beads. Zack hadn't decided yet Neither had Tommy or Dill Kai was using paper and colored pens his family would be represented as different animals. Kya was making a tree on a huge piece of fabric with fruit for the family members.

Chuckie's was going to be hand prints on a large piece of poster board while Kimi's would look like a Japanese cherry blossom tree it would be made of clay. Phil and Lil were still thinking Kate was going to decorate a piece of material with a maple tree design. Susie was working on a tree made up to look like dummy bear characters Min Jun and JiYeon were not 100% sure what they were doing yet.

When mommy picked us up from school we headed to the craft store where I decided to make a Disney themed tree out of poster paper paint and pencils while zack grabbed fabric and fabric paint to create his tree we then headed to my apartment where mommy helped us get set up at the kitchen table with our art supplies so we could start creating the tree.

When we got to school the next morning Tommy and Dill showed us the base for there family trees Tommy's was dinosaur themed while Dill's was alien themed. Phil showed us his bug themed tree While Lil had one with Hearts and stars. Min Jun had created a paw patrol themed tree While JiYeon's was ocean themed. We worked on a list of questions for the interview portion of our project.

That afternoon My mommy picked me up a little early so we could drive out to visit my great aunt who was a famous violinist at one point she was one of my famous people for part 3 of the project. We then went home so mommy could help me put people where they belonged on the tree she showed me a picture of a tree she and my grandma had made as a reference. She showed me how about 10 generations back we were related to former first lady Eleanor Roosevelt and by relation her husband Franklin Roosevelt and her Uncle Teddy Roosevelt. We then worked on getting questions for my interview with her cousin who was a very important lady in our home state she was whats called a congress woman I'm not sure what that is but she sounded important. The next morning which was a Saturday all my buddies came over with there projects so we could work I had my interview recorded and just had to write it out and then finish putting people on my tree the rest of the gang was about as far as I was.

When we got to school on Monday we went to all school assembly and shared our projects I talked about my 2nd cousin the congress woman and my great aunt the violin player I also showed how my family was related to 2 former presidents.

We enjoyed learning about each others family's and listening to the interviews and famous family members we couldn't wait to see what would come next.


	22. broken bones and staying in the hopsicle

The broken bone and an overnight hospital stay

Min Jun JiYeon Kai and Kya are lost 42s Zack is celrocks Sam and Jake are Boris Yeltstines

One very very cold wet slick day as we were running around the gym as we couldn't go to recess I was accidentally knocked backwards when Jake and I ran into one another and both went flying. When the gang got to us Sam said are you two ok Jake said he thought he . have done something to his wrist as he had smacked it on the floor. I was crying cause my elbow was hurting lots I had slammed it on the the hard gym floor when I fell.

Susie ran to get our teachers. And told them we were hurt so they could take Jake and I to the nurses office. The teacher had her and Sam walk us down when we got down to the office there were lots of people waiting for the nurse. We waited for a while for the nurse when it was our turn she asked what had happened Jake explained we had gone crash into one another Jake told her his wrist was hurting and that my elbow was really hurting as I was still crying.

She looked at Jake's wrist first and decided to call his mommy as she thought he may have badly sprained his wrist she got him in a special bandage called a sling to keep his arm up. She then looked at my elbow and called my mommy to pick me up as she suspected I may of sprained it so I also got a sling. She also gave us each an ice pack.

When my mommy arrived she told the nurse she was taking both Jake and I his mommy would meet us at the hopsicle. When we arrived at the the hopsicle Jake's mommy was waiting for him. We were taken to a room where Susie's mommy took a look at First Jake then me she decided we needed x rays we were taken to a special room where a doctor took some special pictures of my elbow and Jake's wrist we then went back to the other room to wait for the x ray results.

A little bit later Susie's Mommy came in and told us that Jake's wrist was broken across both bones but it would heal on its own in about 6 weeks. She then told my mommy I had a pretty bad break in my elbow which needed pins which meant a minor operation. When mommy explained this I was very scared she explained I would be asleep when they fixed it and she would be waiting when I was done.

A few hours later a nice doctor and nurse came to my room and explained what would happen during surgery and asked what color cast I wanted I decided on light purple with darker purple stars another lady called a child life specialist came in to help make things a little less scary for me she and I looked at a princess book while the nurse put in an Iv needle which only hurt a tiny bit.

A short while later they took me down for surgery a nice man asked me to count back from ten. The next thing I knew was I was waking up with a big cast on my arm that had 2 pins poking out a nurse asked if I was doing ok I telled her I wanted my mommy she told me mommy would come back in a little while I fell back asleep and when I woke up my mommy was there holding baby teddy and my blankie.

We were taken to a room where I would spend the night along with mommy when we got to the room very nice male nurse helped me into bed and covered me with a blanket . He then asked us what we wanted for supper I asked for a grilled cheese sandwich fries and for some ranch to dip them in along with a chocolate shake mommy asked for the same thing minus the ranch.

After supper the nurse came in and asked if I wanted some medicine for my arm I said yes please it is very owie right now after he gave me the medicine mommy helped me get comfy and turned out the light so I could go night night. When I got up a new nurse brought us pancakes and milk for breakfast.

We headed home a little while later when we got to the apartment my grandma was waiting with a couple of surprises for me they included 2 new movies a new pair of jammies and a Pluto stuffy with his leg in a cast. After she left my buddies came to visit First came Jake and Sam who brought over some coloring books. Jake's wrist was in a green cast I said I'm sorry I crashed into you he said that's ok everyone makes mistakes. Mommy and I gave Jake a movie and the same Pluto stuffy my grandma had given me .

A little bit later Zack and his auntie came over and brought some brownies for Jake and I. Tommy's mommy brought him and Dill over along with Chuckie and Kimi they brought movies for Jake and I Susie and her Great aunt t came over with Kate they brought some cookies and get well cards. Kai Kya Min Jun and JiYeon came over with Min Jun and JiYeon's cousin they brought get well cards and stuffed animals we all sat and watched the movies and ate some snacks.

About 6 weeks later Jake and I got our casts off I needed several weeks of therapy to get my arm strong again but after a month it was doing lots better so I didn't need therapy any longer I ended up with two small scars on my elbow from having pins but that didn't really matter to me.


	23. black history month and 2 announcments

Black history month projects

an Boris Yeltsin owns Jake and Sam lost 42 owns Kai and Kya Min Jun and JiYeon celrock owns Zack

One late January morning our teachers announced our next project it would be a month long project on famous African Americans. We would work in teams of 4 and each team would pick a name and we would create a project of our choosing . Which would include a 2 page paper on our person and a history project about what made them famous.

I ended up on a team With Zack Kate and Kimi we ended up with Rosa parks. Susie Tommy Kai and Min Jun Picked Martin Luther king Jr. Sam's team of her Jake Phil and Dill got George Washington Carver. Kya's team which included Chucky Lil and JiYeon picked Harriett Tubman we all decided to go to the Library that afternoon after school and get started on the research part of our projects.

We all got rides from either my mommy or Phil and Lil's mommy we met in the resource room where we looked for books and materials about our person one person on each team would write the paper On my team Kate would write the paper Susie would write her teams Dill would write his teams and Chucky would write his teams.

I would create our project Tommy would create his teams Phil would make his teams JiYeon would do there project Sam was illustrating her teams paper Kimi would do our teams Illustrations while Kai did his teams Lil would do theirs the others would do the oral report and presentations. We worked till supper time then my mommy took Sam Susie Kate Zack Jake and Kimi Chuckie and I home the others were going to Phil and Lil's when we got to my house my mommy made us shrimp ramen with eggs in it along with a yogurt tube and two cookies we the watched Mulan before we got ready for bed.

When we got out of art class the next morning we went to my house for a movie and hot chocolate party since it was snowing we started by watching brave followed by snow white and then Cinderella before my mommy called us into the kitchen for lunch we had fish sticks tater tots yogurt and brownies. After a little nap we watched the first 2 cars movies before long most of the gang headed home while Kate Sam Susie Jake Zack and I watched Cinderella 2 and 3 before having home aid broccoli cheese soup home aid biscuits and a small dish of ice cream for supper.

When we got up the next morning my mommy made us chocolate chip pancakes sausage patties yogurt and hot chocolate for breakfast before we headed to church and a pot luck they were having. After church we went to the library to work on our projects and get some books and movies. The hole gang headed to Tommy's after we were done at the library to help celebrate his grandpas birthday while we were there both Tommy and dill's mommy and my mommy made announcements my mommy told everyone that she and I were starting the process of adopting a baby from china it would most likely be a sister. Tommy's mommy and daddy were expecting a new baby.

A few weeks later it was time to present our projects and papers for my group I had created a city bus diorama Susie's team made a very cool I have a dream poster Sam's team had made home aid peanut butter cookies while Kya's team designed an under ground railroad map.


	24. great aunt T's 100th birthday

Great aunt T's 100th birthday

celrock owns Zack Boris Yeltsin owns Sam and Jake lost 42 owns Kai Kya Min Jun and JiYeon

One very cold but beautiful snowy Sunday we all gathered at Susie's to help plan her great aunt T's surprise 100th birthday party it was to be held at a very very fancy restaurant. We were each given jobs to do My mommy and I were in charge of getting every one new fancy outfits Tommy and dill's family were working on decorations Zack and His auntie were finding music. Kate and her family were helping address and mail invites Chucky and Kimi's family were designing a banner Sam and Jake and there Mommies were in charge of the cake while Kai Kya Min Jun and JiYeon's families would set up on the day of the party Susie's family were handling the main food and lots of other stuff.

A couple weeks later we picked everyone up and headed to a very fancy store. When we got in my mommy and Kai and Kya's auntie started handing us outfits. We came out one at a time my first outfit was a very soft long sleeve dress with ribbon detail collar cuffs and hem I looked at mommy and said I am not a fan of the sleeves. I finally decided on a lavender dress with a sailor neckline cap sleeves and ribbon detail on the hem and sleeves. Susie chose the Yellow version of my dress while Kate went with light blue Kya with red Kimi with green Sam with pink Lil with dark blue and JiYeon with a darker purple half of us had ribbon detail while the others had lace detail.

The boys each got a new blue suit with a white dress shirt and a tie vest and suspenders that matched one of the girls dresses so Tommy picked green Chucky's were yellow Jake's pink Phil's light blue Kai's dark blue Min Jun's were red and Dill's a dark purple. After we had clothes we all went for hair cuts and manicures for the girls. We also had to grab new dress shoes for Kate Susie Kimi and I as we had outgrown ours and my strap had broken on one of my shoes. Then we went for boy's shoes for Zack Dill Chucky and Min Jun as theirs were to small.

We then headed to were the party would be held to help set up and decorate with the decorations Tommy's family had made we also helped set up tables put out Menus make center Pieces and things like that. We all stayed at my house that evening with my grandma so the adults could finish getting ready for the party the next day. My grandma made chilly and corn bread for dinner along with caramel roll bites and yogurt. We watched Beauty and the beast along with cars 3 before heading to bed.

When we got up the next morning we had my grandmas peanut butter waffles along with yogurt and eggs. We then rested most of the morning cause it would be a late night when we got up from our afternoon nap we took quick showers got ready and headed out. When we arrived we were led to a huge back room where the party would be held. We were told to find a place to hide when Great aunt T arrived we all yelled surprise she had no clue this was going to happen.

The event started with a fancy dinner which was french food I had melty cheese served with pretzel bread and some other breads most of the gang had this as well we followed it with a fancy french lobster dish and something that sort of looked like a pancake but wasn't for dessert we had a nummy chocolate cake with hazelnuts and chocolate cream filling that Chucky and Kimi's mommy had made it came with ice cream we then gave Great aunt T her gifts Mommy and I had gotten her cook books and made her an apron Susie's family had given her a trip with Great uncle Charles to Washington DC the rest of the gang gave her gift cards. We then spent several hours dancing and laughing and just having fun.


	25. new baby and adoption prep

An this chapter Jumps ahead to the middle of June and goes through late fall may be broken into 2 chapters Tommy's mommy is due any day now Dianna's waiting for the call that she has a new sister

Min Jun JiYeon Kai and Kya are lost 42's Boris Yeltsin owns Jake and Sam Celrock owns Zack

new babies

One very very hot June morning I woke up to find Tommy and Dill eating cheerios at the table I asked why are you guys here Tommy looked up and Said our Mommy's having our sister she's at he hopsicle. After breakfast we went and Picked up Zack and Kate and met the rest of the Gang at the park to wait for news. We were eating ice cream when Tommy's daddy called Phil and Lil's mommy and told her that baby Amanda Elizabeth pickles was here she weighed 6.8 pounds and was 18 inches long she was named after a cousin of Stu's who had passed away when she was 1.

We went to lunch at Zappy burger for lunch Susie Kate Zack Jake Lil Chucky Tommy and I had chicken strips and fries while the others had Cheese burgers and fries and our mommies had salads. We then headed to the hopsicle to meet Amanda when we arrived a nice lady led us to the room where Tommy and Dill went in first followed the rest of us. she had just a little reddish hair on her head and looked a lot like Dill but she had Tommy's eyes and chin.

A few weeks later my mommy got an email and told me today's the day that we will get the referral call for your sister or brother we sat down and ate breakfast and got ready for the day. A little after my morning snack we got a call my sister Elsie Jean was living in a a place called china which mommy said was across the ocean mommy told me she was almost 1 year old her birthday was July 5th she has black hair dark brown eyes and a few teeth and is learning to walk. she then showed grandma and I a picture she was adorable.

She then told me that Elsie had something called down syndrome. Which she explained meant that she had one extra special string she said that she and I have 46 of these special strings but Elsie has 47 she may look different and have trouble with a few things but those things were not a huge deal she was my baby sister. and I already loved her. I told my friends my news at our summer show rehearsal they were so excited Sam said she is so adorable aw thanks I said Zack said you must be so excited oh yes I said. We worked on our show the rest of the afternoon and that evening my mommy took Zack Kate Jake Sam Susie and I out for Chinese food.

Over the next few weeks we gathered fabric for a 100 wishes quilt and started getting her nursery all set up. My friends and I were doing what we could to help. One afternoon Miss Lucy took us all to a store where we were going to pick out baby stuff for a special shower for my sister. I was looking at a bunch of cute baby sleepers and outfits Zack was looking at blankies and Stuffies Sam was looking at books While Susie looked at towels and stuff like that Jake was helping Sam Tommy and Dill were with Zack Kate and Lil were with me The other 4 were looking at various things as well.

I decided to get her a very very cute Eeyore sleeper with matching booties Kate and Lil went together to get a set of Disney princess outfits While Tommy Dill and Zack decided to get her her own baby Eeyore stuffy and matching blankie. Sam decided on a set of mother goose books while Jake got a very cool Winnie the Pooh book set. Susie Kimi Min Jun and JiYeon got a towel with an Eeyore hood a few toys and things Like that Kai and Kya Picked Up a bunch of Baby supplies.

We all went to Susie's to wrap our gifts and get ready for the party. The day of the party we all helped get the house ready so that my mommy would be surprised she had no clue we were planning this party. When she got there she was very very surprised. We enjoyed seeing what my sister got from everyone.

We were very busy over the next few weeks getting every thing ready in her room we spent one full weekend painting it yellow and having a few people help us paint a mural on the far wall. We hung Pictures and sorted clothes. We helped pick out other items for the room and getting everything ready. We also figured out a few other things such a high chair car seat and stuff like that Mommy and I put together a package to send to china.

An this story will continue in chapter 26


	26. adoption trip to china

Adoption and trip to China

after several more weeks of prep we were ready to travel to China Zack His auntie Susie and her mommy were going to come with us the Rest of the gang were going on there own international vacations. Tommy's family were going to Russia were his mommies Family were from. Phil and Lil were headed to England to see there cousins while Jake and Sam's families were headed to France. Kate was going with her great grandparents to Germany. Kai and Kya were heading to the Philippines while Min Jun and JiYeon were headed to Korea. Chuckie and Kimi were going with there mommy to Japan.

We packed are suitcases and a bag of stuff for the very very very long plane trip mommy told me it would take a hole day from when the sun came up till the sun came up the next morning she said it meant 24 hours were gone we left very very early on a warm Saturday say morning. We flew to Boston where we had a long layover before we headed to the 2nd plane. Which flew us to china Zack Susie and I watched about a 1000 movies it felt like a little later that night we had airplane Mac and cheese a roll and a brownie it wasn't very yummy but it was ok.

We then got into Jammies so we could try and sleep our mommies helped us get settled we watched a movie till we fell asleep when we woke up we were almost in china. When we arrived we went to a motel we were staying at for the first part of our trip.

We would meet Elsie in 3 days but before that we had lots and lots to do and see we spent time sight seeing swimming and just hanging out in our hotel room since we were dealing with what my mommy called jet leg which made no sense since airplanes don't have legs. We were so excited the morning we were to meet Elsie we headed to a building with lots of other families when we arrived a lady came over carrying a little girl she said some stuff to my mommy that I didn't really understand but after a couple minutes mommy was holding my little sister.

We then headed to the motel where we relaxed and had dinner Elsie was a bit fussy mommy said it was cause she was scared she'd never seen any of us before and she was in a different place she would be ok in a few days once she was used to us. None of us really slept that night Elsie was fussy I had a headache Zack and Susie were over tired so it was a very rough night. When we got up the next morning we went downstairs for breakfast before getting on a bust to go see a huge wall. And a bunch of other things. The next afternoon Mommy Elsie and I went to a bunch of boring appointments so we could get some papers we needed to take Elsie home.

We left about a week later for home it was going to be another long plane trip we watched a ton of movies had a layover in Paris where we changed planes to Boston before finally getting back to Yucipa. When we got home we took Elsie to see doctor Lucy who told us that Elsie was pretty healthy but would have lots of important appointments coming up. with the heart doctor the eye doctor and some other ones as well.

When all my friends were back from vacation we all got together at my house so they could meet Elsie she loved baby Amanda I think they will be best friends.


	27. specialist appointments bye bye tonsils

Specialist appointments for all plus bye bye tonsils

Jake and Sam are Boris yeltsines Kai Kya Min Jun and JiYeon are lost 42's Zack is celrocks

One nice Saturday mommy got me up early as we were meeting the rest of the gang for breakfast before heading to San Francisco for a 1 week set of specialist appointments for the hole gang. I got ready to go so mommy could get Elsie ready after I was ready I asked mommy to help me tie my hair ribbon and fix my stupid shoe laces which she did after She finished getting Elsie dressed.

We headed into an i hop restaurant where the gang was waiting we got sat down and ordered our drinks Sam Susie Lil Kimi Zack Jake Dill Kate and I had hot chocolate. While Kai Kya Min Jun JiYeon Tommy Chucky Phil and Lil had hot tea with milk and sugar. We then decided to split adult entrees Zack and I split Double chocolate pancakes and hash browns. Kai and Lil had the same but with Fries and a side of bacon.

Susie and Chuckie had cup cake Pancakes with fruit and sausage. Phil and Kate had the same but with bacon Dill and JiYeon ordered buttermilk pancakes hash browns and fruit. Min Jun and Kya had the same but with bacon instead of potatoes. Kimi and Tommy had strawberry banana pancakes and scrambled eggs. Jake and Sam had the same but with hash browns.

When we got to San Francisco we headed to the motel pool to swim and relax before a busy week of appointments which would start bright and early Monday morning. We spent Sunday going to church for most of us Tommy and Dill and there mommy went to synagogue which I think is a Jewish church after this we all went out shopping and to the golden gate bridge we had ice cream at

Ghirardelli square we all split several gold rush peanut butter and ocean beach salted caramel sundaes.

We were all up bright and early Monday morning as we all except Jake had appointments at the eye doctor we arrived at around 8 Susie Elsie Zack and I went back first we found out Zack and I needed new glasses as our prescriptions had changed Susie would need reading glasses and Elsie went straight into glasses Next in were Tommy Dill Amanda and Kate Tommy and Dill both ended up needing Glasses while Kate's eyes were good.

Baby Amanda's were pretty good but she would need to wear a patch for a couple hours a day so her eyes wouldn't keep crossing. Sam Kimi Chucky and Kya were next Kya would need glasses as would Sam Kimi and Chucky were getting new frames but there eyes hadn't changed Last up were Phil and Lil Kai Min Jun and JiYeon only Kai ended up in glasses.

We then headed to the Ear nose and throat doctor for everyone but Susie Sam Kate and Amanda we found out that we all needed our tonsils out and Kai Kya Zack Elsie Tommy Lil Kimi and I needed ear tubes. From there we went to the heart Doctor for Elsie and Kate they were both ok for now. We then went back to the motel for a long rest and pool time Tuesday would be busy as well.

The next morning we went to orthopedic appointments For Kate Elsie and I they decided to fit me for new afos since mine were getting old and snug. Kate also need them but hers were Kafos Elsie was fitted for her first pair of afos. From there Elsie had a hearing test which it turns out she might need hearing aids but they would recheck when she had her ear tubes. We then headed to the dentist for everyone except Amanda we all had great teeth but Elsie needed a little work done on hers.

We then went to the Kidney doctor for JiYeon Kate and I we were all told we needed to redo our yearly testing. But we were healthy. We all headed to the motel for naps and swimming the next morning we all had lab work and Kate JiYeon and I had our yearly Kidney ultrasounds. Before we headed to the neurologist for Kate Chuckie and I I had my meds adjusted while he decided Kate needed a few test for her dumb headaches. And he let Chucky know he had autism spectrum disorder just like I did. We then headed to see the skin doctor followed by some others.

We headed home on Friday with a game plan that included glasses for several of us tonsils out for most of us ear tubes for 4 of us and several other things we stopped at a store to pick out glasses I picked a lavender pair Zack's were orange Tommy picked green Dill Red Susie pink Kimi blue Chucky purple Kya Light Blue Kai yellow. Elsie's were a light pink We also had to stop so Kate Elsie and I could pick designs for afos and kafos I picked a lavender background with Eeyore prints Kate's were Blue with puppy prints Mommy let me pick Elsie's I chose pink with Piglet themed pictures.

We got home late that evening and prepped for our Surgeries On Monday were Picked up by Zack and his Auntie when we arrived Tommy Dill and there Daddy were already there as were Chucky Kimi and there mommy Jake and his Mommy along with Sam and Susie cause they wanted to be there.

A little latter Phil and Lil and there mommy came in Followed by Min Jun JiYeon and there Mommy and Kai Kya and there auntie we went back 3 at a time first Elsie JiYeon and Dill Then Jake Zack and I Then Kai Kya and Tommy the Other four went back together as well when we woke up we all felt pretty yucky but after a while we got to eat ice cream and watch lots of movies we would rest at home for 2 weeks before going back to school.

An Kafos are knee ankle foot orthoticss while afos are ankle foot orthotics


	28. special church day

Joining the church

Min Jun JiYeon Kai and Kya are lost 42s Boris Yeltsin owns Jake and Sam Zack belongs to Celrock and Tommy and Dill can join the church as they are both christian and Jewish so they can do things with both religions.

A few weeks after we had our tonsils out we had to go to an extra church meeting where we were each

given a bible verse to memorize as our convocation to earning our bibles we were asked to also get new church dresses for the occasion. That particular Sunday baby Amanda and Elsie would also have there baby dedication ceremony.

We had 1 month to memorize our verse and learn the meaning behind it Susie Sam Tommy Zack Jake and I had been chosen as the soloist for kids choir. Kai and Lil Min Jun And Kya Dill and JiYeon had been chosen for duets. Phil Kate Kimi and Lil were working on a 4 person song. We had extra church and choir each week to get ready.

The Saturday of the week before we all met up for shopping we started at a store for baby clothes so the mommies could find Clothes for Amanda And Elsie. My mommy asked me to help pick out a dress For Elsie I decided on a very very cute light green dress with ribbon detailing on the cap sleeves and neckline . Tommy and Dill Picked out a Navy blue sailor style dress for Amanda our mommies also grabbed tights and shoes for them.

We then headed to a girls shop where we took turns trying on dresses Susie Sam Kate and I went first I had on a lavender dress that reached just above the knee it had cap sleeves ribbon detail on the sleeves neck and waist line I told mommy I would prefer a longer dress so we went back to look again. Susie had on a robins egg blue dress which had Lacey sleeves a peter pan collar and light flower print she decided that it was the one. Sam had on a mint green knee length dress with cap sleeves that had darker green ribbon detail and a light yellow flower print she decided she didn't love it. So she would try on a few more.

Kate was wearing the same dress as Sam had tried on she loved it and picked it out. Next out were Kimi Kya Lil and JiYeon Kimi had on a very pretty yellow kimono style dress with a very subtle dragon print and a darker yellow belt she loved it and said yes to the dress. Lil was wearing a dark blue dress that had a high low waist line meaning shorter in front then in back it had cap sleeves and ribbon detail she wasn't crazy about it but Kya tried it on and loved it.

JiYeon wasn't a fan of her orange dress so she Joined Sam Lil and I for round 2 I now was wearing a knee length Lavender dress with a sailor style to it it had cap sleeves and ribbon detail I said yes to the dress. Sam came out next in a dark green knee length sailor dress ]she said yes to the dress. Lil chose the red version of the dress I had tried on first. While JiYeon chose an orange knee length dress with lace details.

We then headed to the boy's shop where Zack picked out a light gray suit with a white dress shirt and a lavender tie under a darker gray vest and suspenders. Chucky picked out a navy blue suit with a lighter blue dress shirt and tie navy suspenders and short sleeve jacket. Jake picked a suit like Zack's but with a green tie and a jacket instead of a vest.

Dill and Tommy got black suits with a yellow shirt and tie for Tommy and orange for Dill they also had black Jackets. Phil Picked out a Suit like Chucky's but with mint green tie and shirt Min Jun and Kai had charcoal gray suits with red and dark blue dress shirts and ties. We then headed to the shoe store as we all needed new dress shoes. The boys all got black dress shoes while the girls got white.

We had a final run through of the church ceremony and choir performance the day before it would happen when we got to church that morning we waited to be called Susie was up first singing this little light of mine. I was next singing and signing the bible is just right for me. Sam was 3rd Singing amazing grace Zack came next he sang Jesus loves me Followed by Tommy singing Jesus loves the little children Jake was last he sang who built the ark.

The others did there songs before we were lined up to say our verses I was 3rd after Dill who said on the first day god created land and JiYeon who said something I couldn't quite hear I said when God created women she was created from the rib of the man Susie Zack Tommy Jake, Kimi Chucky Phil Lil, Min Jun Kate Kai and Kya followed me. We were each presented with our bibles which was an awesome feeling after working so hard.

We then listened to the sermon and waited for the baby dedication ceremony which took place near the end of church First up was Amanda The pastor said what is the babies name Tommy's daddy responded Amanda Elizabeth Pickles he then said he dedicated her to the lord and the church when it was Elsie's turn he asked mommy the same questions which she answered and she was dedicated as well we then to a local buffet restaurant where we all got to pick our meals out we also had a fun time visiting with each other.


	29. food allergies eating healthy

Food allergies

Min Jun JiYeon Kai and Kya are lost42s Sam and Jake are Boris yeltstines Zack is celrocks

One fall afternoon the gang and were hanging out at Sam's while our mommies and daddies were at work her mommy gave us banana nut bread as a snack. Half way through my slice I started to get an itchy mouth so I stopped eating my bread Sam asked whats the matter don't you like the bread. I told her that my mouth was itchy she went and got her mommy who then called my mommy to let her know and ask if I could have some allergy medicine. My mommy said yes before asking what nuts were in the bread. Sam's mommy said it was walnuts when I got home mommy and I talked about 3 new rules no walnuts if I felt bad tell an adult and ask before eating something new.

The next day mommy and I talked to my teacher letting her know about my allergy. She said she understood cause she was allergic to milk and eggs. We were making trail mix for snack that day so I asked are there walnuts in here my teacher asked if any one had brought walnuts to add Kai raised his hand. So we decided to make it without the walnuts scoop out some so I could eat it then they would add the nuts to theirs.

Zack asked why we had to do that so I said I found out I'm allergic to walnuts whats that mean asked Kate. It means I cant have them Because they make my mouth itch oh ok she said. Lil asked Is it sort of like my daddy not being able to have strawberries cause they make his belly upset I said exactly like that. Jake told me he understood since he had recently found out he was allergic to tomatoes. The teacher asked if any one else knew some one or had an allergy themselves.

Tommy raised his hand and said that his grandma Lulu couldn't have shellfish or onion since they gave her a rash. Chuckie said that he and his daddy both had lots of allergies He was allergic to citrus almond and some other things. Kate said her mommy couldn't eat wheat or she got sick they were trying Kate on the wheat free diet for her headaches. Zack said he and his auntie were allergic to soy and Cinnamon. Kai Said his uncle couldn't eat bananas or kiwi. Min Jun said he and JiYeon had to avoid blue food dye as it made them get a bad headache. And Susie reminded me she was allergic to cashews. Sam said she couldn't have avocado since it gave her a rash.

We were asked to help make nut free Signs for our classroom doors so people knew not to bring them in. we also were asked to please be careful about what we brought in our lunches so our class could be safe. We all had to pack our lunches since there wasn't a cafeteria. We were given a note to take home so we could explain the new nut free policy in our classroom since there were 3 allergies in the room.

We were also learning about eating healthy so we were challenged to bring in a healthy nut free lunch the next day.

When I got out of school my mommy and Zack's untie were waiting they said that we needed to run to the grocery store for a few things while Zack would grab there stuff for her we told them about the new nut free rule and the healthy lunch challenge. We headed into the store where the first item on both list was fruit mommy and I grabbed grapes and watermelon while Zack grabbed apples and Bananas we also needed fresh veggies I picked out baby carrots and mushrooms while Zack picked out bell peppers celery and peas. We then headed to the bakery for Pretzel rolls and sandwich buns while Zack grabbed sub rolls and a flat bread called pita bread. After this we headed to frozen veggies and fruit where Zack and I both grabbed frozen strawberries he also grabbed some mixed berries. I then picked out some riced butternut squash and broccoli while Zack picked a broccoli Cauliflower mix and some cheesy broccoli.

We then headed to the dairy section for milk eggs and butter. Mommy and I also needed sour cream and cream cheese while Zack's auntie needed shredded cheese. We then went to the deli for lunch meat and fresh cheese I picked out fresh mozzarella cheese while Zack got some ham and some cheddar cheese. From there we grabbed tortillas and a few other items before checking out.

When we got home mommy and I made riced broccoli risotto with sunflower seeds mushrooms pureed carrots and chopped olives. It had a sauce of butter milk flour and a little hot sauce sour cream and cream cheese.

We would pack the leftovers in my thermos in the morning before school I would also have a pretzel roll a string cheese and some grapes. I would buy a milk at school and as a treat I took a small deceptively Delicious chocolate brownie. When I got to school the next morning I turned my lunch pail into the teacher before class started. At lunch she handed us each our lunch pails and we sat as a group enjoying our lunches Kate had leftover hot dish an apple string cheese milk and a cookie. Phil and Lil had cheese sandwiches yogurt an orange carrot sticks milk and a mini reptar bar.

Tommy and Dill were having Ham and cheese sandwiches juice and apple a string cheese broccoli and carrots plus a chocolate pudding. Kimi and Chucky were having Home aid Macaroni and cheese strawberries broccoli milk and a small piece of apple pie. Kai and Kya were Having adobo and rice lumpia celery a pear and mini doughnuts. Sam and Jake were having Leftover Pizza apple juice carrots peas yogurt and a mini brownie. Min Jun and JiYeon had cream cheese and jelly Sandwiches yogurt apple sauce bell pepper slices and a cookie. Susie had a cheesy tortilla apple slices carrot sticks milk and a mini cup cake.

The teacher said we all did a great job packing healthy lunches. She said we would be starting a project where we would be working on following the my plate plan we were each asked to keep a food diary for two weeks. Starting then we were each given a little notebook to keep track of it all in. that night mommy made spaghetti for Zack Susie Kate Jake Sam and I. We each ended up getting pretty good grades on our projects.

An I actually have food allergies to walnuts citrus and tomatoes along with a dairy sensitivity


	30. new friends and a new adventure

More travel adventures.

Kai Kya Min Jun and JiYeon are lost 42s Sam and Jake are Boris yeltsines Zack is celrocks

This Chapter will introduce 2 new friends Ali Short for Allison who has cerebral palsy like Kate her Chair is pink she is 5 has strawberry blond hair green eyes loves any thing pink. And Alex short for Alexander who has down syndrome he loves to read loves any thing yellow is a bit hard to understand he has very light brown hair blue eyes and is short for his age he is 7. the gang is in whats called a split class half have different abilities while the rest are not disabled. All ages are combined in the school they attend with only 20 students per classroom. Sorry for the repeat theme but they are going to all new places.

We were at school one day when our teacher introduced to new buddies to our class Alex was a sweet young man with down syndrome who had just moved to Yucipa from Alabama since his grandma who was raising him had just opened a bakery in Yucipa. He like Elsie has Down syndrome and is very sweet. We then Met Ali who like Kate has Cerebral palsy she was sitting in a pink chair and she seemed like a very cool person.

The teacher told us we would be starting a travel unit of study which meant the Mommies aunties and Alex's grandma who my mommy had met along With Ali's mommy at our apartment building over the weekend were planning a road trip. We were going to be gone about 6 weeks again and would leave that Sunday morning. . Amanda and Elsie were going to stay with Tommy's grandma Lulu while we were gone. We would head to Arizona New Mexico Texas Louisiana Mississippi Alabama and a few other places before Heading to Washington DC

We were each able to pack a suitcase and a bag of activities to take along. On Sunday we were up early so we could go to church before taking off on our adventure we were in a motor home which Tommy and Dill's mommy was driving while Alex's grandma read the map along for the trip were mommy and I Zack and his Auntie Phil Lil and there mommy Susie and Her great aunt T as her mommy had found out a few weeks ago that She was expecting twins and didn't want to risk traveling. Chucky and Kimi and there mommy Ali and her older sister who was 19 there mommy was busy getting there new house settled.

Kai Kya and there aunt were there as were Kate and her Grandma her mommy was helping take care of a friend who had broken a bone in her arm. Min Jun and JiYeon were there with there older cousin as there mommy was working extra hours. When we were settled Alex gave us a Breakfast sandwich his grandma had made. We then settled in to watch a new Doc Mcstuffins movie I had brought with me we also watched two Handy Manny movies that Alex and Zack had brought along.

We stopped after a few hour so we could get out and stretch our legs My mommy took over driving and Susie's great aunt T read the map we were going to spend the first 2 days of this trip at Disney land. We arrived there late that evening. We were each given a new set of Disney outfits for this portion of the trip. I was wearing a tinker bell Sundress green shoes and had my new hair style which was braids tied with green ribbon. Zack was my match he wore a peter pan Shirt brown jeans sneakers and a peter pan hat. Susie was in a Jasmine sundress blue shoes and had her hair tied back with a blue ribbon hair band Chucky was her match he wore an Aladdin shirt tan colored jeans and shoes. Kimi was wearing an Angel from lilo and stitch sundress while Tommy had on a Stitch shirt and blue jeans with blue shoes. Lil was in a Minnie mouse sundress while Kai wore a Mickey mouse shirt and black jeans.

Kate wore a Daisy duck sundress while Phil wore a Donald duck shirt Light blue Jeans and shoes. Kya had on an Anna from frozen sundress while Min Jun wore a Kristoph shirt jeans and shoes. Sam was in a Bell sundress While Jake was in a Beast shirt and jeans. Ali was in a snow white sundress 2hile Alex wore a 7 dwarfs shirt and stretch pants. JiYeon was wearing a Lady from lady and the tramp sundress while Dill had on a tramp shirt and jeans. We had dinner at a nice restaurant and then headed to the camper to get some sleep.

We spent the next 2 days exploring Disney land and Disney California adventure we bought souvenirs we ate at a few cool places and just had fun. On the 3rd morning we headed to Arizona were we were spending several days at a dude ranch we stopped along the way to pick out western clothes for the ranch and a dance that would be held there. We each got jeans and the girls each got a new skirt. We also got western shirts yellow for Kya And Min Jun Kimi and Tommy JiYeon Dill Zack and I chose lavender Susie Chuckie Ali And Alex went with red. Kate Phil Sam and Jake opted for blue.

We picked out Purple boots for Ali Sam Kate and I Pink for Kya Lil JiYeon and Susie Red for Zack Alex Tommy and Phil Blue for Dill Min Jun Kai and Chuckie.

When we arrived at the dude ranch we were led to several cabins where we would spend the next 4 days. We went to a huge dinner in the dinning hall that night were there was so much food it wasn't funny we then went to a bonfire and sing along before heading to bed.

To be continued in chapter 31


	31. road trip part 2

Dude ranch Texas and Louisiana and more

When we got up the next morning we went to breakfast where there was tons of food including eggs waffles biscuits and gravy and much more. I had a plate of biscuits and gravy eggs a waffle and fruit as did most of the gang. We then went to the barn to meet the Horses and ponies we would ride. After being assigned ponies and horses we went on whats called a trail ride which was bumpy but lots and lots of fun we stopped and had lunch at a river which was beautiful.

We then headed back to the ranch where we were introduced to lassoing archery fishing and some other activities. After this we went and took a rest before another huge supper of 3 kinds of meat mashed potatoes baked potatoes mac and cheese biscuits corn bread. We all ate huge meals followed with 3 different desserts after that we went and started practicing our dancing.

The next morning we went to a little old fashioned town where we saw lots and lots of cool things. Had lunch at a saloon went to a general store where we bought souvenirs. After we got back we practiced the activities we had learned the day before and rode our horses. We then had another huge supper ranch activities sure make you hungry. After this we went and hung out in the game room before heading to bed.

The next day was our last day on the ranch we were having a dance that night but first we had a huge lunch followed by a long trail ride. We then showed off the skills we had learned and had a great evening. After this we went to the barn for a very fun dance where we were showing off our skills.

We left early the next morning headed to Texas where we spent 2 days visiting my mommies older sister. Before we headed to Louisiana where we spent 2 days in new Orleans where we saw lots of cool things had special doughnuts and something called gumbo which was spicy but yummy we ate crayfish and some other foods that were pretty good.

From there we headed to Mississippi we saw the Mississippi river where we went on a riverboat cruise had southern food and did lots of other activities. We then headed to Alabama where we spent a week visiting Alex's family. And doing several Activities. We then headed to Georgia where we spent some time visiting with Kate's family and doing some fun stuff. Before we headed through north and south Carolina heading to Virginia where we spent time with Zack's Family and then headed to washington dc.

We arrived in Washington dc a couple of days later we were spending 2 weeks there. The first day we went to the national mall and saw the Lincoln memorial martin Luther king jr memorial. Then headed to the Vietnam veterans memorial where Sam and her mommy found her daddies name on the wall. Jake and his mommy found his Uncles name. We then headed to the world war 2 memorial where mommy found her grandpas name and Tommy found his grandpa Lou's name. We then headed to the Washington Monument before heading to the motor home for the night.

The next day we headed to the Smithsonian museums we would spend 3 days exploring them. First we went to the air and space museum where we saw a lot of really cool exhibits. Including one on human space flight and one on really really old planes. We then headed to the American history museum where we started with Dorthy's ruby slippers followed by mister Rogers sweater a huge doll house an Oscar the grouch puppet. We also saw a lunch counter where Susie's great aunt t explained that a bunch of people sat so that people who were African Americans could be treated fairly and eat with white individuals. We also saw an exhibit on the first ladies before heading out for the day.

The last day of the museums was a day at the national zoo where there was lots to see. We started at a special exhibit about smokey the bear which was very very cool it told the story of the real smokey the bear. We then went to the elephant trail and saw 6 female elephants form there we went to the big cat house where we saw tigers lions cheetahs and even a white tiger. We then headed to the small mammal house followed by the primates where we saw a baby gorilla.

From there we went to the Asia trail to see giant pandas red pandas and a bunch of other animals. We really really enjoyed this area. We finished our tour with the American animal trail and the bison area before heading to the petting zoo where I got to bottle feed a baby goat. We then headed to the gift shop where we were each allowed to pick out a t shirt and a stuffy I picked out a Turtle shirt and stuffy Sam got a red panda stuffy and shirt Kimi chose the giant panda shirt and stuffy Lil picked out a parrot stuffy and shirt. Kate picked out a white tiger shirt and a tiger stuffy JiYeon got a leopard stuffy and shirt. Kya got a elephant shirt and stuffy while Ali picked out a sea otter shirt and stuffy.

As for the boys Tommy picked out a smokey the bear shirt and stuffy Chucky picked out a monkey shirt and stuffy. Min Jun picked out a Lizard shirt and stuffy. While Kai got a shark shirt and stuffy Dill picked out a lion stuffy and shirt Jake got a black bear shirt and stuffy. Phil picked out a rhino stuffy and shirt Alex chose a seal shirt and stuffy.

We were heading to capital hill the next day where we were meeting my 2nd cousin who was a congress woman for a day long tour she also had gotten us white house passes. We met up with her very early the next morning to head to the U.S. capital to see her in action at a congress meeting. We then headed to the supreme court building and the library of congress. From there we headed to the white house. Where we saw several rooms and my 2nd cousin had arranged a special tour of where the president lived we even met the first lady.

We spent several more days in Washington dc before heading to Pennsylvania where we toured an Amish farm went to a few other neat places before heading to Ohio were we stayed at my great aunt Clara's for a few days before heading t across Indiana and Illinois before heading to Missouri for a week of fun activities including seeing a place called rocky ridge farm where a famous author had lived we also went to a giant store called the Ozarks of Missouri.

From there we went to Kansas to see the wizard of oz Museum and a few other places before heading to Denver Colorado for a professional baseball game and a bunch of other activities including seeing my cousin who had a new baby girl and his wife. We then headed to Utah before Nevada and then back home this had been an amazing adventure we would never ever forget.

An I think this is my longest chapter yet


	32. another play part 1

Another children's play part1 auditions and getting parts

when we arrived back from our road trip we had a meeting about the next children's theater play we were going to be doing a Disney meets wizard of oz play we were all given scripts to decide who we would like to try out for the gang got together at my apartment to think about who we would enjoy playing I fell in love with the character of the cowardly lion while Susie loved the evil queen from snow white. Sam was in love with the Good witch of the north Kate Liked the idea of playing Dorthy. Lil and Kimi wanted the parts of the step sisters from Cinderella. Kya and JiYeon wanted to be 2 of the fairies from sleeping beauty . While Ali wanted to be Ariel.

As for the boys Tommy Loved the Winnie the pooh character Zack liked The wizard of oz. Dill wanted the part of captain hook while Phil liked the Tin woodsman. Kai wanted to be the woodsman from snow white Min Jun wanted to be robin hood. Chucky wanted the part of the white rabbit. Jake wanted to be Andy from toy story while Alex wanted to be roo from Winnie the Pooh we would have auditions the following weekend. We practiced a lot that week so we could work on the parts we liked I worked with mommy extra hard on one of the songs I need to learn so I could have it ready.

That Saturday afternoon we went to the theater for try outs which were hectic Susie Sam Kate and I were up first we introduced our self's and said who we were trying out for we then read some of our lines and each sang part of a solo number. Up next were JiYeon Lil Kimi Ali and Kya they also sang and said some lines the Boys did the same things. We were all asked to stay and read some more lines and sing some more with a few other kids. The parts list would be out on the following Saturday.

we had lots to do before we would found out which parts we got we had school and art class which was going on break so our teacher could go take care of her mom and dad. We also had sports practices which were going on break as well Alex had joined our Swim and Gymnastics teams. We had our last week of school before we went on fall recess. We had Kimi's 4th birthday at which we found out Her Mommy and Phil ad Lil's mommy were expecting new babies.

It was finally Saturday we went to Breakfast at a local place where we split several pancake platters hash browns eggs bacon and sausage. We then headed to the theater for the parts list when we arrived there was a huge line in front of us we waited a very very long time to find out we had all gotten our parts. And would begin rehearsal Monday through Saturday 11 till 4 with 2 hours of that being dance and 1 being voice.

We started practicing at Susie's that afternoon so we could be ready for Monday morning practice we practiced our big dance front step back step crossover right crossover left side step side step partner step partner step and repeat. Alex and I both had trouble with stupid crossovers but we still were having fun. We also practiced our lines and songs so we could be ready for Monday.


	33. play rehearsles and sleep overs

Rehearsals and costume fittings

We started practicing at the theater on Monday we started with dance for 2 hours. Zack and I worked on a Duet with a lot of crossover steps and spins while the rest of the gang worked on there own duets and solos. We then had our read through and began working on our lines with the director. After practice we headed to Susie's for a sleepover when we got there we took a rest and watched wizard of oz till her mommy called us in for supper. She had made a pot roast mashed potatoes cooked carrots mushrooms and rolls we had a piece of pumpkin pie for dessert. We then went back to the living room to finish our movie before we got ready for bed.

We worked hard every day over the next 2 weeks especially on the dancing which was sort of tricky we were being fitted for costumes during this time as well I would wear a brownish leotard and tutu which had my tail pinned to the back along with a lion ears headband. Susie would wear a purple dress with a rope belt along wit a black cape. Sam would wear a pink ball gown with a couple petty coats underneath and her outfit also had a crown. Kate as Dorthy wore a blue and white gingham dress white tight blue hair ribbons and red sparkly shoes. Kya and JiYeon would wear a green dress for Kya and A blue dress for JiYeon along with fairy wings matching hats and wands.

Lil and Kimi would wear a green and Yellow dress For Kimi and a pink and Purple dress for Lil which had petticoats underneath matching shoes and hair bows Ali would blue dress white tights blue shoes and a big blue ribbon in her hair. Alex and Tommy would be in full body costumes while Zack wore a black suit and tie along with having his hair powdered white.

Chucky's costume was also a full body outfit. Kai wore a brown to and pants along with a matching hat he carried a pretend bow and arrow while Jake had on a green shirt and jean shorts he also would wear a cowboy hat. Phil was wearing a silver body suit a funnel hat silver gloves and shoes. Min Jun wore a brown pair of pants a longer green top and hat and carried a toy bow and arrows . Dill would wear blue pans a blue and white shirt along with his glasses and a red hat.

We practiced every night at home with our mommies and daddies one after noon Alex and his Grandma had us over to practice at his house. We spent the afternoon working on the big dance front step back step crossover right crossover left side step side step partner step partner step and repeat Alex Fell During almost every Crossover so I taught him how to plant the opposite foot firmly so when he crossed he wouldn't trip. Which really helped him we also practiced the count for the Dance with Alex"s grandma counting for us.

She then made us grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup which everyone but Jake ate he had a sandwich but he had a small bowl of potato soup instead since he can't eat tomatoes. She had also made Kate's sandwich on special bread without gluten and had made gluten free brownies without nuts for dessert. We spent the the evening watching robin hood and toy story.

When we got up the next morning we had Gluten free double chocolate muffins apple juice and orange slices for everyone but Chucky who had a small apple. We then walked down to my apartment where we spent the day practicing and enjoying the weather.

We were spending this night at my house so mommy made cheese quesadillas with avocado spread for every one but Sam who had hers plain and Kate's was on a corn tortilla we also had yogurt and cooked carrots along with a dish of ice cream for desert we worked on our songs for a little while before watching the Muppet wizard of oz movie that mommy had found for me. We then watched Tom and Jerry wizard of oz and Tom and Jerry return to oz before we got settled in for the night as the next few day would be very very busy.


	34. great show

Dress rehearsal and opening night

an Kai Kya min Jun and JiYeon are lost42s Sam and Jake are Boris yeltstines Zack is celrocks sorry for forgetting to credit you last chapter

We were now in to longer and longer rehearsals as we got into the final 2 weeks before the show. We also spent time sleeping over and practicing at each others houses . I worked on my lines and songs with mommy and grandma any chance I got since I had several solo's as did everyone else. We spent the night before dress rehearsal at Sam's were her mommy made seafood tacos rice and beans she had cor tortillas for Kate. She served a plate of avocado slices tomatoes onions and cheese on the side so we could add what we wanted and there were bowls of sour cream and salsa as well. We enjoyed Chocolate pudding pops for dessert before settling down to watch brave and Tinkerbell.

The next day we all headed to the airport to pick up several people as we all had 10 free tickets.

I had invited my mommy grandma my best friend from back home and her mommy My auntie and cousin along with another aunt and uncle along with 2 cousins. Susie's guest were her mommy daddy Siblings grandparents and Great aunt T and great uncle Charles. Zack had his auntie grandparents Best friend from Virginia and his daddy 2 more aunts an uncle and a cousin coming. Kate's Parents both sets of grand parents And both sets of great grand parents were coming.

Alex had His grandma 4 aunts 3 uncles and 2 cousins coming. Ali had her parents sister 4 aunts an uncle and her grandparents coming. Sam had her parents both sets of grandparents 2 great grandparents and her aunt and cousin coming. Jake's parents both sets of grandparents 3 great grand parents and his uncle coming. Kya And Kai had there Mommy siblings aunts uncles cousins grand parents and best friends from where they were from coming. Kimi and Chucky had there parents 4 sets of grand parents Kimi's daddy and his wife and Chuckie's aunt and 3 cousins coming as were Kimi's best friend her sister and there Parents. Phil and Lil had there parents 2 sets of grandparents several aunt's uncles and cousins coming. Min Jun and JiYeon's whole family would be there as would most of Tommy and Dill's.

We were to arrive the theater by 4oclock so we could get ready for a 6 pm start the show was 3 hours long. When my mommy dropped us off we headed back to get ready I asked Susie to re pin my tail as it was coming very loose near by Sam was helping Kya and JiYeon into there dresses and I then went to button her up the back. Across the room Kai was fixing Phil's hat so it would stay were it was sposed to Jake was having Kate tie his shoe and Dill was helping Tommy into his Costume. We headed to make up and hair where they painted my lion face on and pinned my headband so it wouldn't fall off like it had in dress rehearsal.

We started the show with a very big dance number and we pretty much nailed it even though I missed my footing and nearly fell I then had my dance duet with Zack and we each had a solo before we started another group number followed by Susie's big solo and a duet By Dill and JiYeon this was followed by a few more duets solos and dance numbers. We finished with a special number dedicated to our director's mom who was the original playwright of the show we were preforming.

When the show was over we went to and ice cream parlor for milk shakes and french fries the boy's all had strawberry shakes while the girl's were chocolate shakes and we all shared 3 big orders of fries.

All in all this was another great play


	35. stuffed animal adventures

The traveling stuffy project part 1

Jake and Sam are Boris yeltstines Kai Kay Min Jun and JiYeon are Lost 42's Zack is celrocks this project is one my niece's class did several years ago

when we got back to school after fall recess we were each asked to bring in a stuffy from home that we would write a letter for and send it on a very special trip. We had no clue were they would end up which was an awesome thing. We were each given a letter to take home explaining the project. When I got home I gave mommy the letter and she and I went into my room to pick out a stuffy to use for the project. I ended up Picking a Lamb I called Baa Baa that I had kept since I won her at the fair the summer I was 3.

The next day we were each asked to introduce our stuffed buddy I showed Baa Baa to the class Susie talked about her Plush Jelly bear she had gotten the summer she was 3. Sam brought in her favorite stuffed unicorn that she had since she was 2 Kate had a cookie monster plush her great grandpa had bought when she was 1. Kya had an Olaf plush she had gotten when she moved to the united states while Lil had a Blue puppy she had gotten when she was 2. Kimi had her plush bunny Chucky had given her for her 3rd birthday Ali showed us her Starfish from the day she had her first back Surgery the summer before she moved here JiYeon's was a baby shark plush from the day she and Dill saw the Live show.

As for the Boy's Tommy and Dill had a stuffed cow and a stuffed goat they got when they went to a dairy with there Grandparents last spring. Alex and had brought in a seal with glasses he had since he was 2 while Jake brought in a teddy bear from his 1st birthday. Zack Had his stuffed Dinosaur I had given him when he turned 4 while Min Jun had a paw patrol rubble plush he had earned for good grades last year. Kai had his shark he got when he moved to the united states while Phil had a green Puppy from when he was 2.

we each wrote out a tag with the info about the project where to send letters and when to send our buddies back. We then headed out to the bus on a field trip to the airport where we would leave our buddies to start there adventures. When we arrived we were asked to set our buddies in places were people could see them. We then had lunch in the airport cafeteria before heading back to school.

When we arrived at school on Thursday we were greeted with a small stack of letters which were for the gang and I Mine came from Houston Texas where a little boy and his mommy Had Taken Baa Baa horseback ridding and to a rodeo Susie got one from Seattle Washington where a business woman had taken jelly bear to a meeting lunch at a fancy restaurant. Sam's Unicorn started her adventure In Vermont where she learned how to make syrup and went sledding.

Kate's cookie monster went to Hershey Pennsylvania where he got to do some rides and eat on a big candy bar. Kya's Olaf went to Denver Colorado where he went to a baseball game and met the host's new baby girl. Lil's puppy went to south Dakota where it saw Mount Rushmore and crazy horse went to a dinner show and ate Sushi. Kimi's bunny went to Boston where it went to the zoo and a few other neat places including a baseball game. Ali's starfish went to Disney world and met Mickey mouse and Ariel and had dinner at a revolving restaurant. JiYeon's shark went to Montana where it went to school and dance with the little girl who found her.

Tommy's cow went to a dairy farm in Wisconsin where it helped the host bottle feed 2 new baby calf's and learned about cheese making. Dill received a letter From his goat who had helped out a petting zoo in Tennessee and he had also gone to a concert. Zack's dinosaur went to New York city and saw a Broadway show went to the natural history museum and the zoo. Kai's shark went to Orlando Florida where it saw sea world. Jake's bear went to Maine and enjoyed a lobster Dinner he helped catch. Phil's puppy went to a Louisiana where it helped at a dog rescue While Alex's seal went to Austin Texas where it enjoyed a down home Texas barbecue. Min Jun's rubble plush worked at a construction site in north Dakota.

We all received letters from all over the united states and many foreign countries including Mexico Canada Australia Germany France Europe and many more we got our buddies back around 6 weeks later and we each wrote there stories in a book which added pictures and things we got from them to.


	36. cruise

Cruise vacation

min Jun JiYeon Kai and Kya are Lost42s Zack is celrocks Jake and Sam are Boris yeltstines

for winter recess from school we were invited to go on a cruise sponsored by my grandma's work. We would leave the day after Christmas. The people going were Phil Lil Tommy Dill and Tommy and Dills Mommy as Phil and Lil's mommy couldn't travel Due to being 3 months Pregnant. Kimi Chuckie Jake Sam and Sam's Mommy Since Chucky's mommy was 4 months pregnant and Jake's mommy was busy helping his uncle plan his wedding.

My Mommy had Zack Kate Susie and I as Susie's mommy couldn't travel and Zack's auntie was on a business trip along with Kate's mommy. Ali Alex Kai and Kya were traveling with Ali's mommy because Kai and Kya's auntie was busy at work and there mommy was Taking care of there sister who'd had a bad bike wreck. Min Jun and JiYeon and there cousin along with Min Jun's Older brother and sister rounded out the group. We set off to Florida were we would get on the cruise on a cool Saturday afternoon we arrived in Florida late that evening after a 4 hour flight. We headed to motel for the night.

When we were settled in the mommies and Cousins and Grandmas ordered several pizza's some with no tomato sauce some with a gluten free crust and several traditional pizzas we along with several bottles of pop we enjoyed dinner while watching TV in our jammies. When we got up the next day we were getting excited. We ate a quick breakfast before we headed to the port where we would catch the ship. When we arrived they Announced the different groups as we boarded the ship most of us were nervous so Sam Susie Kimi and Tommy explained what would happen each step of the way.

The first thing we did was whats called a muster drill ,we then headed to a restaurant for lunch because we had several people with food allergies in our group the waiter came and talked to us. I decided on a children's smoked salmon appetizer a small bowl of butternut squash soup and for my main course I had a medium rare steak with garlic butter and caramelized onions and mushrooms. Susie had a Salad and the smoked salmon along with a baked chicken breast and spinach. Kate was enjoying a small salad minus the croutons along with calamari which she let me try it was nummy she also had the steak minus onions and mushrooms add a baked potato.

Sam also had the calamari and a bowl of the same soup I had and the chicken like Susie's minus spinach add a Baked potato. Kimi and Lil each had french onion Soup a small shrimp cocktail and a seafood pasta. Kya was having clam chowder a tomato cheese salad thing and a chicken pasta. While Ali had the same soup a side salad and cheese ravioli. While JiYeon had chicken noodle soup broccoli and chicken strips with fries.

Dill had the same lunch as JiYeon Jake's was similar to Sam's minus the chicken add a steak like mine. Tommy was enjoying the same lunch as Kimi and Lil as was Kai. Min Jun was having the same as Kya but with a side salad Phil was having the same as Kate but add a salad like Kya's. Chucky was having the Same Lunch as Susie minus spinach add broccoli Alex had a lunch similar to Ali's but add chicken pasta.

We then headed to our rooms to rest before going with the grownups for drinks the grownups had a little bit of wine while we had kid drinks which were sprite mixed with either watermelon or grape juice. We then went to a show and then down to dinner where I had A shrimp cocktail some cold strawberry soup steak with garlic butter mushrooms and onions and a baked cheesy potato as well as some bread as did most of the gang except Kate had special bread and no mushrooms or onions. and JiYeon and Dill had chicken strips. We then went to the kids clubs for a few hours before heading to bed we had 5 rooms all near each other Jake Sam Kimi Chucky and Jake's mommy in one Kate Zack Susie and along with my mommy were in one.

Ali Alex Kai and Kya were with Ali's mommy a couple doors down While JiYeon's family were across the hall along with Tommy's family when we got to our rooms we got ready for bed Susie and I were Sharing Sofa bed Zack and Kate were in twin Bed And my mommy was in a Bunk bed. The others were sleeping in similar groups in there cabins.

When I woke up the next morning I forgot where I was and rolled off the couch oops. We then got ready before heading to breakfast where we had eggs waffles with special ones for Kate fruit juice or milk and lots of other stuff. We then spent several hours in the kids club and pools before heading for lunch I had a bowl of lobster bisque A small chilled seafood sampler and shrimp and crab stuffed shells which Susie Sam Jake Zack Alex Ali Kimi Tommy also had. Kate Phil Lil Chucky Kai Kya Min Jun JiYeon and dill had Baked chicken the strawberry soup salad and a baked potato.

From there we had a rest went to a show had another big supper including lobster yum and escargot which we all tried Most of us enjoyed it but some spit it out. We then went to a camp out in the kids club fun. When we got up the next morning we had breakfast before going swimming for the hole morning we had sandwiches and fries on the pool deck we rested went to super and started packing as tomorrow was the last cruise day.

We spent the next day doing our favorite activities including the pool a huge fancy lunch and show before a huge dinner and kids club time we were flying home the next afternoon late so we hung out in a park and had hot dogs before flying home.


	37. 4 new rugrats

4 new rugrats

Min Jun JiYeon Kai and Kya are lost 42's Jake and Sam are Boris yeltstines Zack is celrocks

An this chapter starts in early may and and ends the middle of June

One cool May morning I woke up and Susie was having a glass of milk with my grandma I asked her why are you here. She said her mommy was having the babies we ate a quick breakfast. Then went to the back yard to play with Zack Kate Alex and Ali we then waited for my grandma and Alex's grandma to take us to the park. When we arrived we met up with the rest of the gang. When we were Playing in the sandbox. Susie's great aunt T called my mommy and let her Know Susie had sister Theresa Marie who was 4.8 pounds and 14 inches long. and a brother Charles James who was 5 pounds even and 13 inches long.

We headed to Zappy burger for a quick lunch of Chicken Strips burgers fries salad and coke floats. When we got done we headed to the hospital where we saw the new babies Theresa was a mini Susie and Charles was a Mini of his Daddy. We then went to my house for a sleepover as My mommy had gotten a call from Kimi and Chucky's daddy there mommy was in labor so they needed a place to stay as All the other parents were busy and he knew we were having a big group sleepover at my house.

We stopped by there house to grab there overnight bags before heading to my apartment. When we arrived we went and got into jammies so we could go watch a new doc Mcstuffins movie I had gotten as well as Chucky's new Mickey Mouse clubhouse movie. We then went to the Kitchen for Dinner we were having a cold seafood salad served in either a bread bowl or an avocado half Kate and Alex's were served with out the crumb topping and in an avocado Sam opted for a bread bowl . We were also having stewed tomatoes except Jake had green beans.

We then had make your own cupcakes which mommy had gotten special for Kate and Alex who was no longer eating wheat since he was having tummy troubles. We then went to the living room. Where we spread out to watch a new Sofia the first movie that Kya had brought with her as well as Kai's new lion guard movie. Before we headed to bed we were all given a few M&M's except Min Jun and JiYeon since they cant have blue dye they had a couple Reese's cups we all except Ali had a glass of milk she had rice milk instead.

When we got up the next morning we got the news Baby Hana Rae was here she was born very early that morning. She was 7.8 pounds and 18 inches long. We went to my room to get ready for the day when we were ready we headed to meet baby Hana which was a Japanese name meaning early summer. She looked a lot like Kimi and her Mommy but had Chucky's nose and chin. We spent the next few weeks getting to enjoy all the new babies.

One warm June morning shortly before Amanda turned 1 I woke up to Phil and Lil sitting on the sofa eating cereal they told me there mommy was having there new sibling. We met the gang at the park a couple hours later. We had just finished our morning snack when Zack's auntie got the call that Phil and Lil had a new baby sister her name was Elizabeth Lynn she weighed 9.15 pounds and was 20 inches long. We went to a local Chinese restaurant for lunch before heading to the hospital to see the baby she looked a lot like the twins but had her daddies face shape nose and hair color. We had such an amazing summer meeting these new baby buddies.


	38. cooking class

Cooking class

Min Jun JiYeon Kai and Kya are lost42's Jake and Sam are Boris Yeltsines Zack is celrocks

one very warm June morning mommy woke me up and reminded me we were starting kids can cook classes at a local cooking school. We Picked up Zack Kate Ali and Alex when we got to the school the rest of the Gang was waiting with Sam's mommy. When we got into class we washed up and waited for the teacher. When the teacher arrived our mommies left and we were told we would each create a brownie from a basic recipe we got started by mixing chocolate chips and butter together on the stove till they melted we then added sugar vanilla and buttermilk. Once the chocolate mixture cooled we added baking soda baking powder eggs a pinch of salt and then mixed in the flour which Kate and Alex were using gluten free flour.

The next step was to customize our brownies by adding mix ins. I chose peanut butter Mini M&M's and chocolate syrup drizzled on top. Susie choose crushed Oreo cookies chocolate chips and white chocolate chips. Sam went with dried strawberries and dark chocolate chips while Kate chose hazelnut spread mini M&M's along with hazelnuts. Kimi went with mini marshmallows Pecans and chocolate chips Lil went with mini marshmallows gram cracker crumbs and chocolate chips. Kya went with banana chips nutella and chocolate chips. JiYeon went with reeses minis and peanut butter Ali went with hot fudge sauce marshmallow sauce and chopped up Banana chips and cherries.

Tommy grabbed Orange slice candies and mini chocolate chips Dill went with White dark and milk chocolate chips Jake went with coconut and dried pineapple Alex chose Mint chocolate chips and peppermint chips. Min Jun went with whit chocolate chips peanut butter and white chocolate reeses cups Phil went with gummy worms and crushed Oreo cookies. Kai went with chocolate chip cookie pieces and chocolate chips. Zack opted for chopped dried strawberries and white chocolate chips. Chucky went with caramel sauce and pecans.

When they were done and everything was cleaned up we cut and tried some of what we had made. When class was over Sam's mommy picked us up and took us to my house. Where my mommy had several kids of soup and sandwich fixings I had lobster bisque as did Sam Kimi Lil Susie Zack Jake Tommy and Min Jun. Kai Kya Dill Phil JiYeon Ali Chucky Kate and Alex had tomato Soup we all had cheese sandwiches with gluten free bread for Kate and Alex plus rice milk Cheese for Ali.

We then played out in my back yard till it started raining we then headed inside to watch an Octonauts Movie Alex had brought followed by an Elaina of avalor movie Ali had brought over. We then went into the Kitchen for Dinner my mommy had made meat loaf mashed potato's avocado slices pepper slices and freeze dried strawberries and banana chips. We then went back to the living room to watch an old favorite movie of my mommies called the sound of music.

The next day was cookie day in cooking class Susie Kate Alex Sam Kai Jake Kimi Tommy and I made versions of Chocolate chip cookies while Dill Ali Min Jun JiYeon Kimi Chucky Zack Phil and Lil made various sugar cookies we went to Ali's after class where her mommy made sandwiches salad and fruit for lunch we spent the rest of the day watching movies and had chicken pasta with either marinara or Alfredo sauce and garlic bread with or without cheese brownies yogurt and apple juice for supper.

The next day was cake day in class we made either chocolate or vanilla cupcakes with various frostings and sprinkles. This was the last day of dessert week so starting Monday we would learn easy meals and knife skills. we spent the night with Min Jun and JiYeon there mommy made Something called Bibimbab which was rice mixed with eggs veggies beef and spices we also had mandu which were Korean dumplings hotteok which were a pancake type thing filled with brown sugar syrup. It was all pretty good.

We spent the next few days at Kai and Kya's where there uncle made adobo and rice adobo was meat soaked in vinegar soy sauce and spices we also had lumpia which is spring rolls along with a nutella and strawberry dessert lumpia. The food was again different but very yummy we spent the hole weekend camping in there backyard. On Monday at cooking classes we started learning knife skills by cutting up bell peppers and celery for the soup we were making it was a veggie soup and we also made home aid bread.

The next day we made pancakes eggs and sausage which was pretty fun one day we also made a seafood stew which was really really yummy. The end of that week we started planing the parent luncheon and awards day. We planned a menu had lessons on manners and serving. We would spend the next 2 days getting ready. The next morning we cut up veggies and fruit folded napkins polished silverware and counted out coffee cups. The next day we made a vegetable soup with cheese crisps biscuits and stuffed chicken breast with marinara on the side. For dessert we made cookies and brownies.

We all won an award for different things we had an amazing time in the class that night I made meat loaf and mashed potatoes with mommy putting it in the oven and helping with the stove.


	39. summer camp

Summer camp

Kai Kya Min Jun and JiYeon are lost42's Sam and Jake are Boris Yeltstines Zack is Celrocks

one morning in early July mommy woke me up and reminded me the gang and I would leave in just 3 days for summer camp. We were meeting the rest of the gang at a local Walmart to get everything we needed. We arrived around 10 and every one was waiting each mommy grabbed a cart. We started with Sunscreen bug spray shampoo conditioner body wash and things like that. We then went a picked out bath towels Pink for Susie Ali Kya Lil Kate and JiYeon Purple for Kimi Sam and I Red for Tommy Jake Kai Phil Alex and Dill blue For Chucky Min Jun and Zack. We then grabbed matching wash rags.

We went to clothing next for short shirts socks underpants pajamas a couple sweaters and sandals before running and grabbing sheets we got Ariel sheets for Sam Kate Ali Lil JiYeon and Kimi we grabbed bell sheets for Kya Susie and I Captain America sheets for Tommy Phil Jake Kai Min Jun and Dill Hulk sheets for Alex Chucky and Zack we also got matching sleeping bags and pillows. We also needed water bottles a small tote a fanny pack headphones books for quiet time and postcards stamps paper and envelopes.

We spent the next 3 days hanging out at my house. My mommy was taking us to meet the bus the morning we left the camp was several hours away in another part of California. When we got to the bus stop it was very very crammed full of people we waited our turns to get on the bus. When we were settled on the bus I pulled out a book from my fanny pack as did most of the gang. We arrived at camp about 6 hours later when we arrived we were divided into cabins

Kimi Kate and Lil were butterfly's Sam Susie and I were rabbits Ali JiYeon and Kya were foxes. Tommy Chucky and Kai were frogs Zack Jake and Alex were snakes Phil Dill and Min Jun were beavers. When we arrived at our cabins we chose our beds then went to dinner and a camp meeting in the mess hall we had fresh fruit a salad hamburgers

with toppings a small brownie and a string cheese along with fruit punch they called it bug juice though. We met several counselors and decided which activities we wanted to sign up for I chose art Dance and theater as did Kimi Lil Kai Kate Ali Zack Jake and Dill Susie Min Jun JiYeon Kya Tommy Alex Phil Chucky and Sam chose swimming music and horse back riding. We then headed to our cabins for lights out we were woken up by a horn the next morning we got up cleaned up our cabins got dressed and headed to breakfast.

Before we went to our first activities we were in dance ans swimming first we then had a large group hike followed by lunch. For lunch we had seafood salad and veggies milk fruit and trail mix bars along with safe alternatives for those with food allergies. We then went to activity 2 which was art and music after which we did activity 3 and then went to our bunks for rest hour. We were asked to write a postcard home before we either read a book or laid down to rest.

When we got up we went on a nature walk went to the lake for a fun swim and I also met the horses which scared me. We had supper after all this which was chicken strips yogurt milk or juice along with french fries and raw veggies we were making smores at the bonfire that night so we didn't have qa dessert. We went to the bonfire sang camp songs after which we took quick showers before heading to bed.

The next day we all had activities before we had lunch after lunch we went to a special group activity in which we got to learn some very cool crafts. We then headed back to camp where we had a water fight before quiet time. When I got to my bunk there was a letter from my mommy the others had also gotten home letters. We rested until dinner time where we were having fish and seafood tacos along with rice and beans a small salad and fried ice cream.

We spent the rest of the week at camp having fun trying new things and enjoying the outdoors the last night we were there we went on a camp out in the near by mountains which was so much fun I even rode a horse even though I was scared they aren't that bad after all we slept out in front of the campfire and when we got back the next day we saw our families and went home.


	40. lots of surprises

Very huge announcements

Kai Kya Min Jun and JiYeon are lost 42s Jake and Sam are Boris Yeltstines Zack is celrocks

this chapter has lots of big things happening this chapter is dedicated to my new great nephew Oliver who was born around 3:30 this afternoon his stats are actually the ones I'm using for Ali's baby brother

We spent the rest of the summer going to the beach acting in a new summer show and lots more. One late August afternoon Ali told us she was going to be a big sister and Zack and I revealed that his auntie and him along with my mommy were adopting from China. We would find out after school started if it would be another sister for me and a sister for Zack. Min Jun and JiYeon were also going to be big Siblings again.

We went shopping the weekend before school started getting all new back packs pink for Sam Ali and Kate Light blue For Kya JiYeon and Kimi Purple for Susie Lil and I. Red for Tommy Phil and Kai Green For Alex Min Jun and Dill dark Blue for Jake Chucky and Phil. We also got notebooks pens pencils folders new lunch boxes that matched our back packs and much more. We were now in class 4 b which was an advanced class.

We started our school year with another announcement that we were going to have pen pals in San Francisco we wrote our first letter that day. We would visit San Francisco later in the school year. we were also going to learn cooking in a class once a week along with art lessons and starting up our sports again. about a month after school started Zack and I were kept home cause it was match day.

We were sitting in my room playing with Elsie when we were called out for the news. My mommy showed me a picture of Emily Rose who Like Elsie was from China she had black hair dark brown eyes and mommy told me she was deaf meaning she couldn't hear.

Zack was telling his auntie about there picture it showed a little girl who they were naming Sarah Ann who had black hair and brown Eyes and Like Zack's auntie and Jake was blind. Both girls were almost 2 they had birthdays on 10-30 and 11-1 we would be going to china after the new year to pick them up.

When we arrived at school the next morning we showed everyone our Pictures. They thought the girls were so cute. Ali then told the class that her mommy was going to have a baby boy and Min Jun and JiYeon announced they were also getting 2 brothers there mommy was having twins.

About a month later Kai and Kya came to school very very excited they were going to be getting a new step daddy cause there mommy and daddy were divorced. there new step dad was from there home country and would be giving them a new little sister and brother cause he had twin 1 year old's from his previous relationship. We were very very excited for them. We spent the day writing to our pen pals and working on a feast we were making in class. We also were in that years fall show so we were working on that.

We started fall recess just before Halloween it went till the middle of November. On the first of December I woke up with Ali sleeping next to me after she woke up. I asked her why she was in my bed she said she didn't know so we went to ask my mommy she told us that Ali's mommy was in labor . We were told the rest of the gang was on there way over since it was a Saturday and it was cold outside. We decided to have a movie day about half way through Mulan my mommy came in and paused the movie. She told us Ali had a new baby brother Oliver James 6.14 pounds and 15 inches long. We went and saw him after lunch he looked a little like Ali.

as we were leaving we Sam Min Jun and JiYeon's daddy who asked if my mommy would watch them as there mommy was in labor. We all headed back to my house and ate supper. We had just gotten ready to go to bed when we got a call Dae Hyun which means Honour and great and Dae Jung meaning Honest, great and righteous were here they were both 7 pounds even and 18 inches long. We met them the next morning they Looked a lot like Min Jun but with JiYeon's eyes ears and chin.

We were having lots of fun with all these surprises we were invited to Kai and Kya's mommies wedding the following Sunday. We all had new dress clothes and shoes the wedding was beautiful and a lot of fun we met Corina and Andres there new step siblings they were adorable. We went to china the week after new years and Picked up Emily and Sarah they were both sweet little things. We had lots of surprises that were amazing the last half of the old year and first half of the new year.


	41. sewing lessons

Sewing lessons

Jake and Sam are Boris yeltstines Kai Kya Min Jun and JiYeon are lost 42s Zack is celrocks

We had been in school for quite a while when our teacher told us we were going to start sewing lessons for everyone but Jake. We were asked to go to the fabric store with our parents that after noon and get several kinds of fabric adding up to 6 yards . We were each going to piece a crazy quilt Jake would choose fabric and our teacher would help him cut it but she would sew it for him. When we got out of school that after noon I showed my mommy the note from our teacher we then headed with the rest of the gang to a fabric store.

When we arrived we went straight to material I chose 2 yards each of doc Mcstuffins fabric Disney Princess material and lavender material. I also picked out some lavender and pink thread a sharp pair of scissors needles and a bag to hold my supplies. Susie got 2 yards each of Cinderella Merida and yellow fabrics along with her supplies while Kate got 2 yards each of Minnie mouse material red fabric and Little mermaid fabric and a bag of supplies. Kimi went with 2 each of snow white fabric dummy bear fabric. and light blue fabric along with her supplies Lil went with 2 yards each of light blue fabric ugly step sister fabric and Alice in wonderland fabric

Sam chose 2 yards each of of Rapunzel fabric sleeping beauty Fabric and pink fabric Ali went with 2 yards each of teal light blue checked and wizard of oz fabrics. Kya picked 2 yards each of Olaf and frozen themed fabric along with a blue snowflake fabric JiYeon went with 2 yards each of Moana ocean creature and ocean blue fabrics they all got there supplies. Tommy went with 2 yards each Reptar dark blue and dinosaur train fabrics Zack went with 2 yards each red checked Mickey and the roadster racers and cars fabrics.

Chucky went with 2 yards each of blue outer space and Curious George fabric Min Jun went with 3 paw patrol puppy dog pals and the kitten catastrophe crew fabrics . Kai chose _Octonauts_

fabric shark fabric and finding dory fabric. Jake's mommy helped him find Puppy kitten and snake material. Alex went With a flag fabric camouflage and army fabrics Dill found An alien fabric Along with space deck babies fabric and Lloyd in space fabric. They each got supplies as well. We were instructed to cut each fabric in to shapes of all types and sizes so we did this at my house. When we had everything cut we ate supper and got ready for the next day.

When we got to school the next morning we gave our cut up fabric to the teacher and she placed it into a big plastic bin in the center of the craft table she asked each of us to grab 2 pieces of material. She then showed us how to put the right sides of the fabric together and using our needles start making tiny stitches in a line. We all worked until lunch and each of us had finished part of a block. We worked on these every day for almost a month till we finished our quilt tops and our teachers friend put the quilts together for us. We then started our next project which was another type of quilt of our choosing these took a long time to finish we also learned how to sew on buttons fix rips and hem clothing.

We all really enjoyed these lessons and we all made lots of fun projects after the lessons were over I made a lot of crazy quilts which were my favorite. The others also made quilts and other items which we put up for sale at my mommies quilt shop that December. We each made quite a bit of money which we used to get Christmas gift supplies. I Made Emily and Elsie each a small quilt for there new big girl beds and made my mommy and grandma each a lap quilt. Zack Made quilts for Sarah and his auntie and his granparents. Susie made a quilt for each of her siblings and a big one for her parents and great aunt t and great uncle Charles. Sam made one for her parents and grand parents. Tommy and Dill worked together on Quilts For Amanda there parents and grandparents. Jake's mommy along with my mommy helped him with his presents for his parents his uncle and his grandpa. Phil and Lil worked together on quilts for there parents and Elizabeth along with there uncle Bill and aunt Harriet along with there uncle Freddy.

Kai and Kya made quilts together for there mommy and step daddy siblings step siblings along with there aunt and uncle. Min Jun and JiYeon worked hard on quilts for there parents siblings and Cousin. Ali made a quilt for her parents sister and brother. Kate made a huge quilt for her mommy and daddy along with a baby quilt for her new sibling who would arrive some time that spring. Alex made his grandma his aunt and his cousin quilts.


	42. spring

More sick days cake decorating class ] Kate's little sister and more

Min Jun JiYeon Kai and Kya are lost 42s Zack is Celrocks Sam and Jake are Boris yeltstines

one cool March morning I woke up with a tummy ache head ache and sore throat. I called to mommy who came in and checked on me she took my temp and said I had a 100 degree fever we got me into clean Jammies and she let me know that the rest of the gang were on there way over as they were all sick as well. We got the living room set up with blankets pillows and a few other things before everyone came over. First came Tommy's mommy with him and Dill they also Brought Phil Lil Kimi and Chucky. Susie's mommy brought her Sam Jake Kate Kai Kya Min Jun and JiYeon. Alex Zack and Ali were walked over by Zack's auntie.

We all snuggled up under our blankets and watched Bambi 2 and fox and the hound 2 before lunch. My mommy made a pot of home aid chicken soup with gluten free noodles. We also had crackers or gluten free crackers yogurt tea and a Popsicle. We then went and watched 2 Tinkerbell movies and rested when we got up my mommy bundled us up and we went to urgent care where the other mommies met us. It turned out that we all had strep throat and ear infections. my mommy took Zack Susie Jake Kate and I home with her. Tommy's mommy took Him Dill Phil Lil Chucky and Kimi home while Alex's grandma took Him Ali Min Jun JiYeon Kai and Kya to there house. We all missed that whole week of school but we went back that next Monday

. We all except Jake were starting a 6 week cake decorating class we started that Saturday evening when we arrived we were greeted by our teachers . We were each given a small piece of paper with designs printed on it so we could learn basic piping skills. We also learned to crumb coat a cake and let it set before applying the base coat of icing we were really really enjoying the class I even designed and decorated my grandmas birthday cake with minimal help. We also were working on getting ready for a spring break trip to San Francisco to meet our pen pals.

We spent an amazing week visiting our pen pals we also got fitted for our ballet recital costumes. The boys and Lil started soccer again. We had our first gymnastics competition were I won first place on floor. We also started back in art classes which now included sculpture and pottery. We also tried out and got parts in the spring show at our theater group. We worked on several special school projects including a very very important paper and presentation of an author we really really really liked.

One morning in early April I woke up and Kate was sleeping beside me when she woke up she asked what she was doing in my bed. We went and asked my mommy who let us know that very early that morning before the sun woke up Kate had a new sister Kristin Michelle who was 9 ponds even and 19 inches long. We met up with the rest of the gang and went and met baby Kristin she was super cute and looked exactly like Kate. We were now on spring recess till the first week in may. We spent the recess playing with all the babies in our families.

We also had our show started back in swimming for those who did it and Jake Kate and Ali all started unified baseball and soccer which they really enjoyed.


	43. trying new foods

Trying all new foods

Kai Kya min Jun and JiYeon are lost 42s Sam and Jake are Boris yeltstines Zack is celrocks

we were spending each night the month of June at different houses trying new foods we spent the first two nights at Alex's house where we learned about Southern traditions including having great manners we all helped get dinner prep started by getting chicken tenderloins marinating in buttermilk mixed with spices we also chopped lots of onions and started a big pan of pinto beans. We also made fresh cornbread. For lunch his grandma made fried green tomatoes fried cat fish and fried okra along with home aid mac and cheese.

I enjoyed everything except the okra it was yucky. For supper that night we all helped make the fried chicken some masked potatoes the corn bread we had made earlier pinto beans and something called collard greens I enjoyed most of it but the greens weren't my favorite for dessert we had a sweet potato pie which was super good.

The next morning she helped us make Biscuits and gravy eggs hash browns and something called chocolate gravy we also had bacon and sausage. After breakfast she had us cut up onions peppers and veggies for shrimp and sausage gumbo we also helped make a batter for fried cornmeal dodgers called hush puppies for lunch we made shrimp and grits along with a cooked veggie dish I wasn't a huge fan of the grits but that's ok. For supper we had the gumbo and hush puppies along with a rhubarb crisp yum all around. I enjoyed almost everything except the okra the greens and the grits but I still ate them.

We headed to my House next where we would make lots of yummy Italian food we started with home aid personal pan pizzas with lots of sauce and topping options I made mine with garlic sauce lots and lots of cheese mushrooms artichoke hearts black olives and a tiny bit of truffle oil Susie made hers with red sauce pepperoni sausage and cheese. Kimi made one with Alfredo sauce chicken spinach and lots of cheese. Lil made one like mine but added chicken and spinach Sam made on like Susie's minus Sausage add mushrooms. Kya made one with Alfredo sauce and olives mushrooms artichoke hearts and pepperoni JiYeon made a plain cheese pizza with red sauce Ali mad hers with tomato sauce dairy free cheese and mushrooms. Kate's was on gluten free crust and was like Kimi's but added mushrooms and artichoke hearts.

Tommy made the same Pizza as Kimi minus chicken add sausage Chucky's was the same as Susie's. Dill had the same as JiYeon but with garlic sauce Alex had a pizza like mine add sausage and chicken on gluten free crust. Kai had one sort of like Mine and Lil's but with out the mushrooms Min Jun made his a lot like Kya's but minus pepperoni add chicken. Jake's was the same as Sam's only with Alfredo sauce Phil's was the same as Kimi's Zack had one the same as mine.

We also started on two types of sauce for lasagna a meat sauce and a cream sauce along with a special dairy free sauce for Ali and special Noodles For Alex and Kate this took all afternoon but it was a lot of fun for dessert we had gilato yummy the next morning we made crepes and eggs along with lots of super creamy hot chocolate for breakfast for lunch we had Pasta fagioli or chicken gnocchi with spinach for super we had pasta and some calamari yummy yummy yummy.

We then spent a few days at Kate's where we made schnitzel which was breaded pork chops **Brezeln ****or German pretzels Spätzle which was egg noodles ****we made **** Kartoffelpuffer Potato Pancake****s for breakfast and we also made lots of other foods. At Chucky and Kimi's we made sushi and udon along with creating our own bento or snack boxes rice balls ongori which were rice balls tempura veggies and home aid ramen noodles and red bean ice cream. **

**At Zack's we made tons of Chinese food including stir fry dim sum egg drop soup and spring roles along with egg roles. Fried rice and lots more ****we made french food at Sam's at Jake's his mommy made lots of yummy comfort food. We had Russian food ****at Tommy and Dill's we had Borscht which was made with beets Chicken Kiev. Pelmeni which were fish dumplings. We made other treats at Phil and Lil's we ate lots of good food that summer **


	44. bake sale and race

Bake sale and a race

Min Jun JiYeon Kya and Kai are lost 42's Jake and Sam are Boris yeltstines Zack is celrocks

One morning we went to the store with our mommies we were getting supplies for a bake sale to make money for a race we were entered in. The race was to make money for cancer research we grabbed lots of ingredients. We then went to my house and started the big job of making 12 dozen cupcakes. And a lot of cookies along with 6 pans of brownies 6 dozen muffins. And lots more we started with chocolate chip cookies then moved on to snicker doodle cookies sugar cookies and several dozen cake mix cookies.

We then made 6 pans of brownies 6 pans of blondies 6 pans of bar cookies. Then we had soup sandwiches and fruit for a quick lunch. Before we started on 3 dozen chocolate cup cakes 3 dozen lemon cup cakes 3 dozen white cupcakes and 3 dozen yellow cupcakes we then made 6 dozen of my great grans double chocolate muffins. We then went to Susie's house and helped her great aunt t make banana bread muffins blueberry muffins and pumpkin spice muffins.

We went to Phil and Lil's to make sugar cookies and gingerbread with there daddy. We helped Sam and Jake's moms make 6 pies. Kai and Kya's uncle helped us make nutella filled sugar cookies. We then helped Min Jun and JiYeon's cousin make apple crisp and Ali's mommy made butterscotch chip cookies. Alex's grandma made 4 layer cakes while Kimi and Chuckie's mommy made 3 cheese cakes. While Tommy and Dill's mommy made juice and lemon aid for us to sell.

The next morning we went and set out our supplies at the java lava where my mommy and Alex's grandma helped us sell lots of the treats we had made we then went to my mommies quilt shop and sold the rest of our goodies. We then went and collected the sponsor sheets and started figuring out how much we had made. We started working on costumes for on part of the race we were going to be different cartoon characters.

I was strawberry shortcake I wore a pair of green and white stripped leggings a red dress a white apron with green diamonds a pink puffy hat and brown shoes. Susie was jelly bear in a costume here daddy had gotten her Kimi was going to be Kim possible in tan pants an orange wig black shirt brown belt and black gloves. Sam was wearing her snow white Halloween costume Kate and Ali were wearing there Anna and Elsa costumes.

Lil was wearing a green dress toy bow and arrows and a red wig she was merida from brave. Kya was wearing white leggings with cow spots a button down shirt with blue and yellow accents cowgirl boots a red wig and cowgirl hat she was Jessie from toy story. JiYeon was wearing her super girl costume. Tommy was iron man Jake was superman Zack was Vision. Chucky was aqua man Kai was Hulk Min Jun was captain America. Phil was ant man Dill was Thor and Alex was spider man.

The race was going to be 3 full days and nights we all made sure to bring lots of extra clothes and things to do as we would walk in 3 hour shifts. We would start at 5 on Friday morning and finish at 5 Monday Morning. When we arrived at the track we set up camp in the field behind the track. We then walked the mile costume rout. We then divided in to 3 groups of 6 Sam Jake Susie Ali Alex and I Tommy Dill Phil Lil Kimi and Chucky Kate Min Jun JiYeon Kai Kya and Zack we walked 4 hours at a time. We rested between our teams walk times we ate lunch and dinner in shifts at our campsite. We all made it all3 days it was pretty fun but very long


	45. chicken pox and injuries

Chicken pox and injuries

Kai Kya Min Jun JiYeon are lost 42s Sam and Jake are Boris yeltstines Zack is celrocks

One morning I woke up with itchy red spots that mommy called chicken pox. She let me know that my buddies had it to. She helped me change in to comfy jammies and we grabbed Zack Ali and Alex and headed to Susie's. When we got there Sam Jake Phil Lil Tommy Dill and Kate were all ready there a little later Kimi Chucky Min Jun JiYeon Kai and Kya came over. We all curled up on pallets made of blankets on the floor. Susie's mommy gave us each a Little Tylenol and a bit of allergy medicine to help with the itches we all rested while watching sesame street dvd's. A bit later her mommy brought us some juice and toast we all decided to watch the princess and the frog. We then went to the kitchen for soup and warm tea before we took some more meds.

We watched some more sesame street and the tigger movie. We all ended up falling asleep and a bit later my mommy came and Picked Up Susie Zack Ali Alex Sam and I while Jake's mommy picked up him Kate Kai Kya min Jun and JiYeon Chucky and Kim's mommy picked them up along with Tommy Dill Phil and Lil. When we got to my house we changed into fresh Jammies before curling up and watching a movie called the brave little toaster and drinking soup and eating yogurt. We then watched tinker bell the pirate fairy and then the secret of the wings.

We woke up the next morning feeling pretty yucky so my mommy gave us each a bath then covered us in pink lotion we then went and had oatmeal and toast for breakfast. After that we watched Christopher robin and piglets big movie. Then mommy made us soup toast and tea. We then took a long nap before mommy made us some pudding and we watched a few episodes of doc Mcstuffins. We were sick for 2 weeks and we all needed lots and lots of rest.

One day about a week after we got over being sick we were playing at the park when I ran into Zack and we both flew Forwards when Susie and Sam got to us we were both sitting up they asked if we were ok I said my chin hurt I had banged it as I fell he had a nasty cut on his forehead Kimi came with My Mommy and Zack's auntie who took us to urgent care where I got 4 stitches in my chin and Zack got 5 in his Forehead. We all played a lot that summer one afternoon Sam came to my house with her hand in a splint she told us she fell down the steps and hit the wall spraining her hand.

We were on vacation when Jake and Tommy fell over each other they both ended up with a sprained hand. A few days later Kimi hurt her ankle tripping on a curb so she went on crutches and in a splint Then Lil ended up in a brace and on Crutches for her knee being twisted as she fell off the bunk bed she was sleeping in. Alex ended up in a cast after he slammed his finger in the car door then Ali need stitches in her thumb when a glass broke in her hand. Phil And Dill both ended up in casts for wrist injuries Kate needed stitches in her chin after she fell out of bed Susie ended up falling and breaking her foot. Kai and Kya were both in splints after falling and injuring a wrist and a knee. Min Jun ended up breaking his elbow and needed pins and a cast after he fell out of a tree JiYeon ended up breaking her thumb catching it in the door. We had a rough few weeks between chicken pox and injuries.


	46. history projects and appointments

Famous people Wax museum and yearly appointments

Kai Kya Min Jun JiYeon are lost 42s Jake and Sam are Boris yeltstines Zack is celrocks

this is a school project that my nephews school did

The first week of school we were told we would be doing a project called the famous people wax museum. We were each assigned some one famous from history and TV I was assigned Amelia Earhart Susie was assigned Rosa parks. Sam was assigned Sally ride Kate was assigned Lucille ball Lil was assigned Judy Garland _ Kimi was assigned Helen Keller. __Ali was assigned __Laura Ingalls wilder __ Kya was assigned Florence Nightingale and JiYeon was assigned Sacagawea_

_Tommy was assigned George Washington Chucky was assigned __Mr Rogers __. Zack was assigned John f Kennedy Jake was assigned Jackie Robinson. Dill was assigned Benjamin Franklin Kai was assigned johnny __Appleseed. __ Min Jun was__assigned __martin Luther King jr __ Phil was assigned __Orville wright __and Alex was assigned __Abraham __Lincoln.__We were told we would have to write our own script to say when a person came up and touched our button __which made us come to life. __We went to the library and started our research __at the library we each had to write a speech. create a costume and make a presentation board __and write a 3 page paper. __We went to the library and started our research __at the library._

_We worked __hard__on the papers that day. The next morning we went shopping for costume pieces I grabbed a flight jacket my mommy found at a resale shop along with goggles a scarf and boots Susie grabbed a cranberry red jumper to wear over her black striped button down. Sam's mommy was making her a space flight suit Kate picked up a black and white checked dress and orange wig._

_Lil was wearing the dress Kate had worn as Dorthy in a play we'd been in Kimi grabbed a yellow long dress and brown boots. Ali's grandma was making a pioneer dress but she grabbed brown shoes Kya grabbed a black dress and my mommy was making her an apron and cap._

_ JiYeon wore a brown swede dress moccasins and she had a baby doll to strap to her back __Tommy grabbed an old fashioned __black suit and ruffled white shirt Chucky grabbed a pair of tan pants a green zip sweater Zack grabbed a new neck tie and white dress shirt he had a suit already. Jake found a dodgers jersey and white pants Dill __grabbed an old style gray suit and ruffled white shirt Kai bought a brown shirt and pants his uncle made him a metal pot hat. Min Jun only needed a new pair of black pants Phil grabbed a gray suit and light blue button down and old fashioned hat __Alex grabbed a black suit and a top hat._

_We then went and grabbed presentation boards and art supplies we went to my house and worked on the presentation boards. We worked on speeches I was nervous about my speech as I kept forgetting my words __M__ommy had me work on it with her __as much as I could__the day of the wax museum we got ready in our classroom. _

_I had __Susie fix my cap and I buttoned her jumper While Zack helped tie Phil's tie. Across the room Jake was having Alex fix his shoe __while Tommy helped Chucky fix his sweater the zipper was stuck. __We set our projects up in the gym when we were all set up we allowed people in __we had a great time with this project._

_We were spending that __next week in San Francisco for yearly appointments. On Monday we had eye appointments for everyone but Jake and the babies it turned out Kate Min Jun JiYeon Al__i__ Susie and Alex needed glasses The rest of us would get new frames and lenses. We had kidney appointments For JiYeon Kate Ali and I we all needed labs and ultrasounds. We took Kate Ali __and __Elsie __to the heart doctor they were all doing pretty good but Elsie needed some meds to fix an issue. Kate Ali Chucky and I went to the Neurologist everything was good in that department._

_We then had ent appointments we all got clean bills of health we went to the ortho for Ali Kate Elsie Alex and I we all got great bills of health in that department __we had dentist appointments for everyone but the babies we got told we had pretty good teeth. Elsie and Elizabeth had hearing tests __we went to get glasses for every one Red for Tommy Zack and Kai Blue for Min Jun Phil and Dill Green for Chucky and Alex. Pink for Susie Sam and Kate Purple for Ali JiYeon and I Light blue for Kimi Lil and Kya. We all had blood work and Ali Kate JiYeon and I had kidney ultrasounds which showed I needed to go back on my daily meds for an issue I had as did the others._

_We had a busy but nice week as we headed home we stopped and had lunch at a 50's style dinner where the waitress acted like a mom she made us set the table go wash our hands and asked what color the soap was. __For lunch we split adult meals Zack and I __along with JiYeon and Dill Sam and Jake__ had fried chicken mashed potatoes and carrots Susie and Chucky __along with __Phil and Kate and Ali and Alex __had Meat loaf Mashed Potatoes and corn. Kai and Lil __along with Kimi and Tommy Min Jun and Kya __had Baked Fish steamed veggies and fries. __For dessert we had 3 orders each chocolate cake vanilla cake and strawberry cake. _


	47. pageant

Pageant prep and pageant

Kai Kya Min Jun JiYeon are lost 42s Sam Jake are Boris yeltstines Zack is celrocks

One fall morning mommy reminded me we were meeting the others to look for pageant clothes and talent outfits. We met the others at fancy dress shop where we all grabbed clothes to try on Susie Sam and I went first. I was in a lavender long dress with a sparkly top and a very very puffy skirt Susie was in a yellow cupcake dress with a sparkly top. Sam had on green long dress with a beaded bodice I told mommy this wasn't my favorite dress. Susie was not a huge fan of her dress either but Sam Loved hers. Kimi Lil and Kate were next Kimi was in a red version of my first dress she said yes Lil was in the dress Susie had tried on she loved it Kate was in a teal cupcake dress she said no thanks.

Kya Ali and JiYeon were next Ali was in a Pink long dress with a beaded top She loved it Kya had the dress Kate had tried she loved it JiYeon was in an orange cupcake dress she really liked it. Susie Kate and I went back for round 2 I was in a lavender cupcake dress Susie was in a long blue dress Kate was in a mint green long dress we said yes. As for the boy's Zack Tommy and Chucky got gray Suits Phil Dill and Alex got blue suits Jake Kai and Min Jun got black suits.

We then went for talent outfits I had recently started piano lessons so I was going to play a solo I chose a lavender top and matching velvet skirt. Susie was doing a dance routine she would wear a pink leotard a white tutu and slippers. Kate was learning to play the guitar she would wear a red skirt and top. Sam was doing a tap routine she would wear a tuxedo print short dress outfit. Kya was singing a song she would wear a blue dress Kimi was going to play a violin solo she got a green dress. Lil had learned a song on the clarinet she she got a pink skirt set Ali had been learning to play the banjo she bought a black skirt and pale pink top.

JiYeon was doing a tumbling routine she bought a red leotard. Tommy was playing a song on the drums he picked out a blue dress shirt and pants Chucky was reading a poem he had written he grabbed tan pants and a green dress shirt. Jake was going to sing a song he wrote he picked out a black shirt and pants Alex picked a pink dress shirt and black pants for his piano solo. Dill would be playing the accordion he grabbed a pair of blue pants and a pale orange dress shirt Phil was going to play the violin he picked out a pair of gray pants and a pale blue dress shirt Zack was playing a clarinet solo he grabbed a lavender shirt and charcoal dress pants. Min Jun was playing a song on the trumpet he got a mint green dress shirt and brown pants. Kai was going to be doing a dance routine he picked out a pair of black dance pants and a stretchy red shirt.

We then headed to get haircuts Sam Susie and I were first I got a chin length cut that framed my face Susie got a trim. Sam went with a shoulder length cut then Kate Ali and JiYeon were up Kate got her hair cut to her shoulders JiYeon went with a cute pixie cut. Ali went with a cut to the middle of her back Kya Lil and Kimi were next Kimi went with a short cut that framed her face Lil and Kya both went with just a trim they had but length hair. The boys each got a trim and Kai got a new band for his pony tail.

We then went to get a quick lunch at a pancake house we split 3 orders each chocolate chip pancakes fruit and cream pancakes and butter milk pancakes. We also had 3 orders each hash browns bacon sausage and 18 1 serving fruit cups. From there we went to our music lessons Jake an Kya's voice lesson and dance and tumbling lessons. We then split into 3 groups Zack Sam Jake Susie Ali and I went with my mommy Alex Min Jun JiYeon Kate Kai and Kya went with his grandma Kimi Chucky Phil Lil Tommy and Dill went to Tommy and Dill's grandma Lulu's.

When we got to my house we went and got into jamies and watched a musical called fiddler on the roof. My mommy made us ramen shrimp and eggs then she gave Ali and I our meds and we watched a goofy movie. We then headed to bed so we could be up early the next morning for the pageant. When we got to the theater the next morning we staked out our area and waited for the others. When we were all there my mommy and Susie mommy did hair while Kimi's mommy and Alex's grandma did make up. We then did formal wear followed by talent followed by each of us getting awords


	48. A trip to the kids hospital toy drive

A trip to the kids hospital and a toy drive

JiYeon Min Jun Kai and Kya are lost 42's Zack is celrocks Sam and Jake are Boris yeltstines

this takes place in the early spring

One morning mommy got me up early to go to the kids hospital along with the rest of the gang we all had various reasons we were going. Ali was having her second back surgery Kya was having her 1st hip surgery as she had one leg longer then the other JiYeon was having minor kidney surgery and some testing . Sam was having some testing done for headaches Susie was having minor surgery on her foot she had broken as it had not healed quite right Lil was having some testing for kidney issues as she'd had 2 kidney infections and a urinary tract infection. Kimi was going in for a minor knee surgery as she had tore something in gymnastics Kate was scheduled for her very first back surgery I was having some testing and possibly a minor surgery for an ongoing kidney issue.

As for the boys Tommy was going in for testing as his mommy's family had a minor heart issue and he was old enough for testing Zack was going in for surgery on his right ankle as he had Badly broken it when he and his auntie were in a bad car crash caused by a drunk driver. Dill was in for some minor reconstructive surgery to correct a birth defect that made him have a smaller left ear Min Jun was having some testing done for headaches. Jake was going in for his 2nd surgery on his hand for a burn he had gotten that winter Alex was in for a few test to determine why he was having tummy issues. Kai was also having hip surgery like Kya's Phil was in for some testing for an issue he was having with his kidneys . Chucky was having a minor surgery to place new ear tubes and finish correcting his birth defect on his top lip.

We arrived and headed to the 3rd floor where we were checked in and taken to our rooms. Susie Sam and I were in one. Kate Ali and JiYeon were in one Kya Lil and Kimi were in one. Tommy Chucky and Zack were across the hall from my room Next to them was Phil Dill and Alex next to them was Jake Min Jun and Kai. We all got settled into the rooms and waited for our turns to get things done the next morning Sam and I were taken for some of our tests while Susie was in surgery. Ali and Kate were also in Surgery while JiYeon was having a test done. Kya and Kimi were in Surgery while Lil was hanging with me in the test area.

Zack Jake Dill Kai and Chucky were in surgery while Tommy Phil Min Jun and Alex were in the testing area. When we arrived back from our tests the others were resting after there surgeries we watched movies so that they could sleep of the surgery medicine. That night we all went to the play room which didn't have a lot of toys we were all in the hospital for 2 weeks JiYeon and I both ended up having a minor surgery as well as our testing Sam and Min Jun were diagnosed with migraines. Tommy's test showed he did have the minor defect so he went on meds Alex was diagnosed with a tummy thing called celiac disease which meant a very severe wheat allergy. Phil and Lil were both diagnosed with a condition called kidney reflex. The others were going to take time to completely heal but were doing great.

When we got home we decided to have a toy drive to fill the playroom with toys Jake Sam and I designed posters. Susie Zack and Tommy went and told the rest of the school Chucky Min Jun and Kai went and set out collection boxes. Kimi Ali and Alex were in charge of organizing the toys Kate Lil and Kya were building the boxes we would use to deliver stuff Phil Dill and JiYeon went and talked to stores. We were very very busy collecting toys we ended up with 50 dolls 100 stuffed animals 30 puzzles. A huge train set some action figures puppets art stuff and books and way more.

We then spent time organizing and repairing a few minor rips and cleaning up the toys we then went and delivered it all and we helped repaint the play room. My mommy made curtains Susie's great aunt T made all new dress up clothes. Tommy and Dill's daddy built a play kitchen Phil and Lil's mommy brought a new DVD player and movies. Jake's mommy made lots of lap blankets while Sam and her mommy brought in a huge tub of building blocks. Chucky and Kimi's parents made the play food for the Kitchen Zack and his auntie donated 2 tablets loaded with games. Ali and Alex and there families found a huge rug. We really enjoyed the project.


	49. traviling theater 1

Spring play

Kai Kya Min Jun JiYeon are lost 42's

We had our first theater group of the spring 1 beautiful and slightly warm Saturday morning. We were gong to put on a cartoon mashup where they were celebrating some one specials birthday. We each received a script to read through that weekend. We were told this would be our biggest production yet as we would be presenting it as a travailing theater company to celebrate our theaters 20th anniversary. We were told auditions would be Monday afternoon. I loved the part of strawberry shortcake Susie liked doc Mcstuffins Sam liked tweety bird from loony tunes JiYeon liked Zoe from sesame street Kate wanted to be lotsa heart elephant Kimi wanted to be Velma from scooby doo. Ali wanted to be share bear from care bears. Kya liked angle cake from strawberry shortcake and Lil wanted to be Daphne from scooby doo .

Tommy wanted to be Buddy from dinosaur train Zack wanted to be curious George Dill wanted to be Lloyd in space . Jake wanted to be snoopy Kai wanted to be Charlie brown Min Jun wanted to be Ruble from Paw patrol. Phil wanted to be sonic the hedge hog Alex wanted to be Oscar the grouch and Chucky wanted the part of big bird . We spent the next 2 days preparing for auditions we were each asked to learn a whole page of lines and a full song. We went to the audition and there were a ton of kids there we stood in groups of 3 and said our lines.

We were told that the parts would be listed the following Monday we divided in to three groups to go home Zack Kate Susie Sam Jake and I went with Susie's mommy Tommy Dill Phil Lil Chucky and Kimi went with Phil and Lil's mommy Ali Alex Min Jun JiYeon Kai and Kya went with Alex's grandma . We spent the week waiting to find out what parts we would get on Tuesday we went to the indoor play place as it was raining we spent Wednesday at the paint your own pottery place. Thursday and Friday were spent at Susie's great aunt T's helping her with a large cookie order. Saturday and Sunday were spent working on a huge crazy quilt project we were making for an auction.

We arrived at the theater early Monday morning and waited for the results to be posted. When it was our turn we found out we had gotten our parts and we would start rehearsals the following after noon. We would rehearse every day from 10 to 6 with an hour lunch and 2 30 minute breaks. We would have 2 hours each voice acting and dance. We headed to Susie's where we had soup and sandwiches for lunch. We then went to her Great aunt T's for a sleepover we were being taken to rehearsal by great aunt T and Picked up By my Mommy. We started rehearsal by doing our read through we then had dance rehearsal this was the most complicated routine we'd ever done.

We then had voice lessons we each had a full song we were singing solo not just a few lines there were also lots of duets and group numbers. We each went into our groups and began working we also started memorizing our lines. That evening we went to Tommy's for the night and watched movies. We went to rehearsal the next morning and started the toughest dance we had ever learned and worked on duets and dance solos. We worked through scene 1 act one and started working on scene 2 we then went to voice lessons. And had a cast meeting and then headed to my house for dinner and resting we were exhausted.

We were extremely busy on Wednesday as we were fitted for our costumes I wore a red dress With a white and green apron and a matching hat and red wig Susie wore a pair of white leggings a pink skirt a purple and white striped shirt purple shoes and a purple head band and pink stethoscope. Sam wore a shimmery yellow leotard orange leggings and would use yellow face paint JiYeon would wear a fuzzy orange leotard pink tutu orange make up and beaded bracelet. Kate would wear a pink body suit with a white tummy that had a pink weight picture on it she would wear a pink trunk and make up Ali would wear a lavender body suit with a white tummy with two suckers printed on it and lavender make up.

Kya would wear a blond wig Lavender and white shirt lavender shoes blue overalls and a huge purple hat Kimi would wear an orange turtle neck raspberry pink skirt belt and shoes orange socks and a brown short wig Lil would wear a long orange wig Lavender dress green scarf and lavender tights and shoes. Tommy would wear an orange body suit with green detailing and a big orange tale he would have orange face paint Chucky would wear a Yellow feather covered body suit along with pink and orange pants. And yellow face paint. Kai would wear a yellow shirt with a black zigzag line brown shorts and shoes. Jake would wear a white body suit with black patches and a hood with black ears.

Zack would wear A brown body suit with tan feet and hands along with his face paint Min Jun would wear a light brown and white body suit make up and yellow vest and back pack. Phil would wear a blue body suit socks and red and white shoes along with blue face paint and hair spray. Alex had a furry green body suit and green make up and hair spray the can was a piece he wore over the body suit Dill would wear Min green make up an antenna head piece an orange and white shirt over a mint green body suit blue shorts and orange shoes. We spent the entire weekend resting at my house this play was lots and lots of fun but very hard work.


	50. travling play

Rehearsals and dress rehearsal and opining night

it seams crazy that in just over 2 months I have written 50 chapters

Zack is celrocks Min Jun JiYeon Kai and Kya are lost 42's Jake and Sam are Boris yeltstines.

We were in rehearsal every day the next 4 weeks including 1 whole week of just voice rehearsals they were tiring we each had 3 solos and each pair had 4 duets. We also had 1 full week of dance we were learning a very complicated routine including spins high kicks and cross overs. We all practiced together at my house we started with the hardest routine high kick high kick crossover right crossover left right spin left spin double step partner step repeat. Then we worked on our partner dance's and we were also doing singing lessons for our solos.

We split into 6 groups of three for the night Zack Susie and I went with his Auntie Kimi Kya and Lil went to Kya's Kai Min Jun and Alex went to Min Jun's JiYeon Dill and Ali went to Tommy's Sam Jake and Kate went To Kate's Chucky Phil and Tommy went Chucky's. when we got to Zack's we went in and got into jamies before settling down to watch a strawberry shortcake DVD. His auntie made us some soup and sandwiches and we had home aid trail mix bars for dessert. We then watched few sesame street Dvd's.

We were working so hard that one Saturday night we were taken to see the last toy story movie which was ok but sort of creepy. We then went to dinner at a local steak house we shared a lot of adult meals three blooming onions 3 orders calamari 3 orders stuffed mushrooms. 3steaks with mushrooms and onions 3 chicken strip dinners and 3 surf and turf meals. For dessert we had 3 cobbler 3 chocolate chip cookie skillets 3 lava cakes. We then went to Susie's great aunt T's for a sleepover where we watched the first 3 toy story movies and fell asleep.

We were up early the next morning to get ready for dress rehearsal we got to the theater 3 hours early as this show had lots of complicated makeup. We were spread out getting ready Sam was tying my apron I was helping Zack with his tail. Tommy was having Susie fix his tail Jake needed help from JiYeon cause his hood was being dumb. Dress rehearsal went really really well minus my falling over during my high kick and Zack lost his shoe when he stepped out of it. From there we went to the airport where we picked up lots of people. We each got 10 tickets I gave mine to my mommy, grandma ,sisters, aunt. Cousin, best friend from home and her mommy and my great aunt Clara and Great uncle Jack.

Susie invited her parents Siblings Great aunt T Great uncle Charles and her cousin Sam had her parents grand parents 3 great grand parents and an aunt coming. Ali had her parents siblings grand parents and 2 great grand parents coming Kate's parents sister grand parents an aunt and her great grand parents coming. Alex Had his grandma great grandma 2 aunts a cousin And his best friends family coming Jake had his parents grandpa a friend from his home town and his family his uncle and new aunt coming. Kai and Kya's whole family and several friends coming Tommy and Dill's whole extended family were coming as was Tommy's friend hector and his mommy.

Zack had his auntie grandparents a friend from back home and his family another aunt uncle and cousin coming. Chucky and Kimi's whole extended family and a few friends of Kimi's from Paris were coming Min Jun and JiYeon's whole extended family and a few friends were coming. The whole group was gathered in a local park eating a pot luck supper including meats veggies breads and lots of other foods. The next morning we had a pancake breakfast before we had to head to the theater and had to get ready. We arrived a 4 pm for a 7 o'clock show the show was 3 hours long when we got to the dressing room we got ready Kate tied my apron I fixed Lil's scarf Zack had Alex fix his shoe so he wouldn't loose it again.

Across the room Tommy was helping Dill tie his shoe while Phil had to help Min Jun with his backpack. We started the show with our big dance and song which was followed by my huge solo and duet with Zack the others solos and duets followed. We then had another dance followed by duets solos and more. We had a decent show even if Kimi fell on her tush after she tripped and even if Alex forgot his lines. After The show we went out to eat at a 50's dinner where we had several orders of fries ice cream sundaes milk shakes and more. The next several weeks we went to lots of places and did our show we even had a performance at school we then had shows all over California.


	51. ski vacation

Blizzard ski trip snow days

Kai Kya Min Jun JiYeon are lost 42's Jake Sam Are Boris yeltstines Zack celrocks

a few days after we finished our show I woke up and it was starting to snow it was cold and yucky outside so mommy and I invited the gang to our house for a snow day movie party. When they arrived we watched a new sesame street movie followed by a new handy Manny movie that Zack brought with him. We then took a hot chocolate break and then had soup and sandwiches for lunch before watching an old sesame street special big bird in japan. We also watched big bird in china and follow that bird followed by a strawberry shortcake movie. We stopped once in awhile for hot chocolate and snacks around 5 my mommy let us know that the storm had gotten worse so everyone was staying at our house.

We went and got into Jammies that the mommies had packed Zack had on a pair of superman pants a long sleeve blue shirt Jake wore green hulk Jammies. Kai was in a pair of iron man jammies Alex was in spider man pants and a red long sleeved shirt. Min Jun was wearing paw patrol Jammies Phil wore a pair of Thor jammies. Tommy and dill were in matching dinosaur jammies. Chucky was in a pair of space deck babies jammies. I was in Minnie tsum tsum Jammies Kate was in bell tsum tsum jammies. Susie was in Cinderella tsum tsum jammies Sam was in Ariel tsum tsum Jammies. Ali was in Olaf Tsum tsum jammies JiYeon was in snow white tsum tsum Jammies. Kya was in Elsa tsum tsum Jammies Lil and Kimi were in matching Winnie the pooh Tsum tsum Jammies.

We then went and had Seafood pasta with special pasta for Kate and Alex and we also had garlic bread and sugar cookies along with fruit and lots of hot chocolate. We then went and watched cinderelmo and the cookie thief before heading to my room so we could sleep. When we woke up the next day it was still snowing really hard so we had breakfast which was my grandmas peanut butter waffles made so Alex and Kate could eat them. We then started a Disney movie marathon with moana followed by frozen 2. we had lots and lots of hot Chocolate and then had quesadillas and yogurt for lunch and watched Winnie the pooh the hefalump movie and spring time with roo. We then went to my room for a nap and resting as we were going on a surprise trip the next day as the snow had finally stopped.

The next morning Tommy and Dill's mommy along with Susie's great aunt T Chucky and Kimi's mommy. Ali's mommy Zack's auntie Phil and Lil's mommy Alex's grandma. Kate's mommy Kai and Kya's mommy Min Jun and JiYeon's mommy. Picked my mommy and the gang up. We then headed several hours north and we went to a store for new winter gear. We each needed snow pants Susie Kate and Ali grabbed pink Kimi Lil and Kya went with light blue JiYeon Sam and I picked lavender. Tommy Phil and Kai went with red Jake Dill and Alex went with green Min Jun Chucky and Zack went with darker blue. We all grabbed matching Jackets hats gloves scarfs and other outdoor gear. We then went for warm pants long underwear sweaters long underwear shirts and lots more. We also grabbed lots of socks and extra gloves and new boots that matched our coats and snow pants. We then were told we were going skiing and snow tubing and other winter activities.

When we arrived at the cabin we went and got settled in before heading to the lodge for dinner. We split several meals including salmon chicken and steak. We then went to the sitting room for smores and toasted marshmallows we then went back to our cabin changed into super warm Disney Jammies before heading to bed. When we got up in the morning we went to the lodge for breakfast we had oatmeal toast hot chocolate scrambled eggs and fruit for breakfast. We then headed to the ski school and signed up for beginner lessons we started with the magic sidewalk then headed to the bunny hill there were special skis for Jake Kate and Ali.

When we got to the hill we were taught a trick called pizza slice to help slow us down. We also worked on stopping and starting we first worked with thought poles then switched to using one pole and then both. We spent the whole day skiing and having fun we only stopped for a quick lunch then went straight back to skiing we were so sleepy that night that my mommy made us soup and sandwiches at the cabin before we headed to bed. When we got up the next day we went to the lodge for a breakfast of oatmeal toast fruit eggs and hot chocolate. We then were measured for ice skates and Ali and Kate were fitted for wheelchair skate things we then went and used these things that looked like walkers so we could learn to skate. We again only stopped for lunch before heading back to the cabin for the night.

The next day was spent on the slopes again we also went snow tubing for the afternoon. We all decided what races to enter in there winter sport competition Sam Kya and I were in figure skating Susie Kate And Ali were speed skating. Kimi Lil and JiYeon were skiing Tommy Phil And Jake were Skiing. Chucky Alex and Kai were speed skating Dill Zack and Min Jun were figure skating. The carnival was to be held the next 3 days so we spent the day practicing for our events. We worked really really really hard to get ready for the next 3 days. That night we went to the lodge for a soup supper and movie.

The next days events were figure skating based I was in jumps and spins as were the others in girls I placed 2nd Sam 3rd Kya 1st in jumps I was 1st in spins with Sam 2nd and kya 3rd we also had a combined program which we placed 3rd 4th and 5th.. the boy's did the same as we did. The next day was speed skating day each of my buddies got a 1st 2nd and 3rd place. The following day was skiing my buddies all did very very good in there races getting 2nd and 3rd places. The next day we went to a snow sculpture competition we placed 2nd in the kids division. That night we attended our final dinner in the lodge as we were leaving the next day. We enjoyed a huge roast beef dinner including chocolate cake for dessert. We left for home the very next day this had been an amazing trip when we got back Sam Kya and I started figure skating lessons along with the rest of the gang. We also did speed skating lessons.

This was my longest chapter yet


	52. Read-a-thon

read-a-thon

Kai Kya Min Jun JiYeon are Lost 42's Zack celrock Jake and Sam Boris yeltstines

we were told after spring recess that our school was holding a 3 day read-a-thon and lock in we were told we would need sponsors and to decide what # of pages we could read over the 3 days. We were told that we'd sleep in school during the event and we were asked to take a note home. When I got home mommy read the note and then helped me call all our relatives so they could sponsor me. She signed the note and signed up to make book brownies the event would start Friday night and end Monday morning.

On Tuesday My Mommy And Zack's Auntie took the whole gang to the big Library so we could grab a lot of books. We headed to the children's room where we split up and went to find what we wanted I headed straight to mysteries where I grabbed 6 boxcar children books and 6 history mysteries 6 a to z mysteries. Susie grabbed 6 American girl books 6 Nancy Drew mysteries and 6 Doll hospital books. Sam picked out 6 biographies 6 calendar mysteries and 6 puppy patrol books. JiYeon grabbed 18 animal ark books. Kate and Ali got the whole cupcake diaries series. Kya Lil and Kimi grabbed the whole set of rainbow fairies books.

Chucky picked out 6 wishbone books 6 puppy place books and 6 encyclopedia brown books Tommy and Zack grabbed the magic tree house series. Min Jun Kai and Phil grabbed the hardy boys books Jake Dill and Alex grabbed the Geronimo Stilton books. We then headed went to the store for snacks drinks and food we could eat during the 3 day lock in and read-a-thon we then we the went and packed up blankets pillows and that kind of stuff. On Thursday mommy and I made brownies that looked like books. On Friday we arrived at school and got set up with our books we were reading for 3 hours straight. We then took a half hour break to have a snack and rest our eyes and in Jake's case his fingers.

We then read for another 4 hours before stopping for lunch I was having soup crackers cooked carrots grapes and yogurt. Zack was having leftover stir fry a yogurt and veggie sticks. Kate and Ali were sharing leftover pizza veggies yogurt and apple slices Sam and Jake were sharing lasagna veggie blend apple slices and yogurt. Susie had ham and Cheese sandwiches yogurt celery sticks and apple sauce Kai and Kya had adobo and rice lumpia carrot coins apple sauce and Yogurt. Kimi and Chucky were having Leftover pot roast and veggies apple sauce and Yogurt Alex had gluten free pizza bites a pear carrot coins. Min Jun and JiYeon were having Pasta with veggies peaches and yogurt. Phil and Lil were having vegetable soup pears and yogurt Tommy and Dill were having corn dog nuggets veggie tots fruit salad and Yogurt.

We then spent another 5 hours reading before supper our teacher had brought subs and chips along with sodas for a treat we then ate my mommies brownies. We then went and got in to Jammies I had on a set of purple footie jammies as did Susie and Kate. Kimi Lil and Kya's were pink JiYeon Ali and Sam's were light blue. Tommy Zack and Jake were in red Kai Alex and Phil were in blue Chucky Min Jun and Dill were in green. We then watched a movie till bed time.

When we got up on Saturday morning we had pancakes eggs sausage and yogurt we then got up and dressed for the day. We then read for for 4 hours before stopping for a snack break and rest we then read for another 4 hours before stopping for lunch we all had various sandwiches. We then read for another 4 hours before stopping for pizza and soda along with Alex's grandma's brown butter rice crispy treats and fruit salad. From there we read for another 2 hours before settling down to watch a movie. When we got up Sunday we had omelets and fruit for breakfast we then got ready for the day and started a 6 hour reading session before stopping for a soup lunch. We then read for 6 more hours before stopping for dinner which was Chinese food. We then read for an hour before bed as we had school the next morning.

When we got up the next morning we had cereal toast and milk before getting dressed and ready for school we found out we had all done better then our goals. We spent the day adding up pledges and writing thank you letters. We each worked hard that day and we finally went home after 3 days.


	53. summer and early fall

50 states adventure moving and redecorating

Zack is celrocks Kai Kya Min Jun and JiYeon are lost 42s Sam and Jake are Boris Yeltstines

The first week of summer vacation the gang gathered at my house to learn about our summer adventure. We were told that we along with Angelica and her friend Harold were going on a 50 states adventure. Harold and Angelica would fly in from Boston the following morning we would then fly out and visit Alaska then Hawaii. We were told to go home and pack for a summer adventure we were told we only needed one bag for part 1 of our adventure. When I got up the next morning mommy and I picked up Zack and Dropped Emily and Elsie with his auntie she had offered to stay with the younger kids so we could have fun.

We then met Alex and Ali Along With Alex's grandma in the parking lot we then waited for the rest of the gang to pick us up Tommy's mommy Showed up a few minutes later already in the van were Phil and Lil and there Mommy Kai and Kya and there Tito Chucky and Kimi and There daddy Min Jun and JiYeon and there cousin Kate and Her Aunt Jake and Sam and Sam's uncle who was visiting from Paris Susie and her great aunt T were also there .The rest of Us piled in and we headed to the airport. We met Angelica And Harold and Harold's Uncle at there gate before heading to the gate for the plane to Alaska.

When we arrived in Alaska several hours later we headed to our hotel for the next 5 days. We spent the first day in Alaska we went to a sled dog place and saw puppies. The next 2 days were spent visiting glaciers we also spent a day panning for gold. We then headed to Hawaii for 10 days we arrived late that night. The next morning we went to a place called pearl harbor where we went to a museum and my mommy told me that her grandpa and great uncle had served here. We spent that night at a luau and learned how to hula dance. We spent the next several days a beaches museums and other fun activities.

We then headed to California to grab the motor home and our travel bag for the rest of the summer. We went and spent several days visiting Washington and Oregon we then went to Idaho where we learned about potato farming. We then went and visited my friends in Montana before we went to see some of my mommies friends in north Dakota and a friend of the gangs from school who had moved to south Dakota. We then spent time in Nebraska celebrating my cousin's 1st birthday we spent a few days in Kansas visiting the wizard of oz sights before heading to We then dropped down to Texas to visit my aunt uncle and cousins we then went to Louisiana for a couple of days. We then spent a few days in Mississippi we then went to Alabama to visit Alex's family including his new baby cousin followed by helping Kate's family in Georgia pick peaches.

We then spent a week at Disney world before heading to the outer banks south Carolina for a few day's before heading to north Carolina. We then spent several days visiting Jake's family in Virginia and Zack's and my Families in West Virginia. We then spent several days touring the northeastern states before heading west and back home we visited my cousins in Colorado before heading back home through Utah and Nevada. We got home a few days later then planned but that's ok we said good bye to Angelica And Harold as they were heading back to Boston to start back at school. We still had about 6 weeks of vacation left which we spent 2 of those at camp for the 2nd summer in a row the next 2 were spent helping Zack and His Auntie along with my mommy and I move into a duplex a few blocks from the rest of the gang we also Helped Alex and Ali's families move to there duplex in the same neighborhood.

The day after were settled in The gang Helped Zack Ali Alex and I decide how we wanted to decorate our rooms. I decided on a lavender and mint green color scheme with a sort of mercat theme Ali went with a red and light yellow color scheme with a sort of merpuppy theme. Zack Decided on an orange and Blue scheme that had a sort of monster truck theme and Alex decided on a red And green Scheme with a rescue heroes theme. We then went to the home store for lots and lots and lots of stuff we each grabbed bedding rugs lamps paint book cases dressers and much more. When we got home we started in my room the grown ups painted and put together my furniture while the gang Helped me put away my books and toys.

We then made my new day bed set up my baby teddy and other night time buddies laid out my new rug and put up my new beanbag. Then my mommy and I spent the night putting my clothes and things away. We spent the next day Putting the Bedrooms for Elsie and Emily together Elsie had Eeyore stuff with a pink scheme Emily had a tigger room with a blue scheme the following day we went to Zack's where we set up his room the grownups painted and put together the furniture in the house since Zack's auntie couldn't see we helped unpack there belongings and set up there rooms. We spent 3 days there we then spent 6 days helping Ali and Alex and there families settle in to there duplex. We then got ready for back to school time by shopping for supplies and getting new clothes.

We were in room 6 c the gifted classroom this year we would be doing a ton of fun projects and activities. We would also be welcoming 5 new rugrats as Tommy and Dill's mommy Phil and Lil's mommy Ali's mommy Susie's Mommy and Kai and Kya's mommy were all expecting.


	54. new rugrats and new friends

School projects and more new rugrats and friends

Sam and Jake are Boris yeltstines Kai Kya Min Jun and JiYeon are lost 42s Zack is celrocks an the school they attend is set up on a six week block schedule meaning they attend for 6 week such as the month of September till the middle of October then are off till the beginning of November new friends Jamie and Jackson arrive in this chapter Jamie is a tall red head with green eyes she is autistic Like Dianna Jackson please call him Jack is a petite young man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes he is deaf an I had to re upload the chapter before this one as I made a pretty big oops

The 2nd week of school we were each given a list of projects we were going to be working on through fall recess. We were going to start with something our teacher called can do reports where we were to teach the class something. We were asked to think of an idea by the end of the week we were also writing a short story and working on interactive book reports. This set of 3 would take 2 weeks we then would switch to a science fair project and a math class involving fractions. We also would have a business fair during those 4 weeks.

We all went to my house that after noon to think of can do projects I decided on my great grans fudge cupcakes as mine Susie was going to show a potholder she made on her hand loom. Kate was going to make a pumpkin pie cheesecake. Sam was going to show how she made doll blankets Ali was going to show off her bracelet making. JiYeon was going to make an orange creamsicle cake Kya was going to demonstrate how to french braid hair Lil was showing some soccer moves and Kimi was making Japanese dumplings called gyoza.

Chucky was going to show a magic trick Tommy was showing a movie he made. Zack was demonstrating a song for guitar Phil was showing his daddy's worms in dirt dessert. Jake was going to teach about reading and writing braille Alex was making a home aid baked doughnut. Min Jun was making a chocolate volcano cake While Kai made Lumpia and Dill made rice Crispy treats. We all got excellent grades on this project. When we got to class that Monday we were introduced to Jamie who like me was autistic and Jackson who Like Emily was deaf. They were actually living in the duplex across from mine and Zack's.

We spent the day working on our short stories and book reports the girls were reading various animal ark books while the boys read the a to z mysteries. We worked on these projects a lot that week we were finished by that Friday. We spent the weekend in 4 groups of 5 it was Zack Susie Jamie Kate and I Alex Ali Kai Jackson and Kya . Phil Lil Tommy Dill Chucky . Kimi Jake Sam JiYeon and Min Jun. We spent the weekend getting to know our new friends.

We had a fun rest of the 6 week term doing doing the big projects. About a week into fall recess I woke up with Susie sleeping next to me when we got downstairs Mommy let her know that she had a new baby sister her name was Savannah Joann she weighed 8 pounds even and was 18 inches long she was born at 2:30 in the morning we met the rest of the gang and met baby Savannah she was adorable and looked a little like Susie and Theresa but had her brother Buster's nose and Edwin's chin. A couple days later we woke up at Ali's where we had been sleeping over and he mommy let Phil and Lil know they had a new baby brother named Joshua Edward he had been born shortly before midnight he was 10 pounds even and 20 inches long we went and saw him later that morning he Looked a lot like there daddy but with Phil and Lil's chin and ears.

A couple day's after this I went to Zack's and saw that Tommy and Dill were already there they told me there mommy was having there new sister .A few hours later There Daddy called Zack's auntie and said Rachel Joy was there she weighed 7.8 pounds and was 15 inches long we went and saw her late that afternoon she looked a lot like Tommy But had Dill's nose and chin.

Kai and Kya were dropped off later that night as there mommy was in Labor we found out at bed time there sister was here her name was Daniella grace she was 6. 12 pounds and 16 inches long. We saw her the next morning she looked a lot Like Kya but had Kai's ears and nose and there new daddies chin. That afternoon Ali's daddy walked her over as her mommies water had broken. We woke up the next morning and found out that her sister Ashley Nicole was here she was 7 pounds even and 14 inches long. We saw her that night she was a double of Ali.

This had been an amazing fall recess We had found out on the Last night that Kimi and Chucky's mommy was pregnant and that Zack Sam Jake and I were getting new adopted siblings.


	55. fall winter early spring

The cooking contest match days and more

Kai Kya Min Jun JiYeon are lost 42s Sam and Jake are Boris yeltstines Zack is Celrocks an I will call Jackson Jack from here on out.

When we got back to school after recess we were asked to get into groups of five Sam Susie Ali Kate and I, JiYeon Lil Kimi Kya and Jamie, Alex Min Jun Kai Phil and Dill, Tommy Chucky Zack Jake and Jack. When we were teamed up we were told we would be having a cooking contest and would each need 5 recipes to make a 5 course meal we decided to each pick out one part of the meal on my team Sam chose the soup course she would make her aunts lobster bisque Ali asked for the salad course she would make her grandmas seafood salad. Main course would be Susie's great aunt Ts baked seafood hot dish and fried green tomatoes. Kate would make her great aunts cheddar biscuits for our bread course I would make my great grans triple chocolate meltdown cakes for dessert.

On the other girls team JiYeon was making her Mommies broccoli cheese soup Lil would make her daddies Chicken salad with fruit and nuts. Kimi would make her mommies chicken with an Asian brine and a stir fry for main course Jamie was making her Daddies onion pull apart rolls and Kya was making Nutella strawberry cake rolls. Tommy would make his grandma Lulu's tomato soup Chucky was making his Grandmas cheesy garlic spinach artichoke salad. Zack was making his grandmas cheesy chicken squares and mixed veggie medley Jake with help from Tommy was making home aid corn bread Jack was making a vanilla sponge cake with fruit. Alex was making a vegetable soup Min Jun was making a chopped salad. Kai was making garlic pull apart bread Phil was making his daddies special veggie pasta along with stuffed mushrooms and Dill was making his grandma Lulu's strawberry cake.

That afternoon we all headed to the store where we grabbed all the ingredients we needed and headed home for the night. We each got 2 hours to cook the next day each team won an award for the contest we had so much fun with it. A few weeks after the cook off my mommy Zack's Auntie Sam" Mommy and Jake's mommy kept us home as it was match day we were playing when we were called to hear the news. My mommy showed me a picture of Clara Sofia she had very dark black hair and dark brown eyes mommy said she was missing part of her right hand. Zack was telling his auntie about a picture showing a dark haired boy with only one hand they decided on the name Ryan Paul. Sam and her Mommy were looking at a picture of twin girls Sofia Isabelle and Alexis Jordan. Jake's mommy told Him about there Picture it showed a smiling set of twin Boys Jason Micheal and Robert Austin. They were all almost 1 they had Birthday's 11-7 11-8 11-9 and 11-10 they would Join our families sometime that spring.

When we arrived the next day at school we all showed off our pictures Kate shared that her mommy was having another baby Min Jun announced his Mommy was also expecting. We all took time saying how awesome this all was Jack and Jamie were also becoming Siblings again. We were also in that years winter play taking lessons doing sports and we all really enjoyed all the activities we were doing.

We spent the first 2 weeks of winter recess on another cruise. One chilly January Saturday I woke up and saw that Kimi and Chucky were sleeping in the trundle bed in my room when they got up we went down stairs and asked why they were there we were told there baby sister **Nara** meaning flower from had been born 6 weeks early. She explained that baby Nara would be in the hospital for a while so she could get bigger she only weighed 3 pounds and was 12 inches long. We told the rest of the gang when they came over. Later that morning Chucky's daddy brought a picture for us to see she was tiny and adorable. She looked like Chucky with Kimi's nose chin and hair color.


	56. summer early fall

Late spring and summer

About a week after baby Nara arrived I woke up and mommy let me know we would leave in 5 days to go get the new babies. We left and spent 3 weeks in China picking up the 6 newest little rugrats. We then finished school for the year with a note that we had been accepted in to the gifted program at a private school that ran on the same schedule as our current school. We spent the first part of summer at camp and getting to know the new rugrats. I woke up early one hot July morning I woke up with Kate sleeping in my trundle bed we called for my mommy to help get Kate upstairs as my room was in the basement. When we got upstairs we were told that Kate's baby brother Timothy Austin was here he weighed 7.7 pounds and was 18.5 inches long.

The gang went and saw him that afternoon He was a very handsome little guy who looked sort of like Kate with a different face shape. A few week after this I woke up to Min Jun and JiYeon Sleeping in my trundle bed there mommy was in Labor they told me when we were all up. We were eating breakfast when the call came Baby sun was here she weighed 6 pounds even and was 13 inches long. We went and saw her that afternoon she Looked A lot Like JiYeon but with Min Jun's ears and chin.

About a month later on a rainy Sunday Morning I woke up with Zack sleeping beside me we got up and went downstairs and asked mommy who was feeding the little ones what was going on she said that Zack's auntie was not feeling all that great and had to go to the hospital the night before. We were watching snow white which Elsie was obsessed with when mommy got a call from Zack's auntie she was going to need to stay at least 1 more night as they were still running test and they thought she might have a Kidney or gallbladder issue. We went and visited for a little bit that evening and then went home for supper movies and bed time. When we got up the next morning Mommy let Zack know his auntie was having her gallbladder out that morning since it was being a poop. They stayed with us for a week before she was well enough to take care of every one on her own.

One warm August evening Jack was Watched as he walked to Zack's he was signing like crazy. We finally figured out that he was going to be a big brother sometime that night or the next day. We went in and got ready for bed and watched a movie when we got up the next day we were told and I translated for Jack that his new sister Julie Kathleen was here she weighed 8.8 pounds and was 15 inches long. We went and saw her she was super adorable she had Jack's ears eye color and chin. When we arrived home we headed to my house when we arrived we saw Jamie walking over with an overnight bag we headed in to the house where it was cool as it was 101 degrees outside I told my mommy that the outside had a fever she giggled. Jamie then announced that her mommy was having the baby at her house. We were playing memory after dinner when Jamie's grandma walked over to tell her she had a new brother Patrick Henry was here he weighed not quiet 8 pounds and was 14 inches long. We went and saw him the next day he looked quiet a bit like Jamie but had a Different hair color and ears.

We spent the rest of the summer getting ready to go to our new school which was an hour away and we would carpool there. We were so excited to start this adventure.


	57. school fancy dress

Formal dance shopping and lots of fancy events at our new school

Min Jun JiYeon Kya and Kai are Lost42's Sam and Jake are Boris Yeltstines. Zack is celrocks

one Friday at our new school we were each given a letter to take home when I got home I gave my mommy the note. My mommy spent several minutes reading the note then she called the other Mommies to come up with a plan. She let me know we needed to go shopping with the others for 3 different fancy dresses for events the first being a formal dinner dance the 2nd being a music recital and the 3rd being a class on manners and etiquette. We would go look the next day when I got up the next morning we met Zack and his auntie at our van and we then went and picked every one else up. We then headed to a store near our new school. When we arrived we all headed to look around the girls went first out first for outfit 1 were Kate Ali Susie Jamie and I.

I first tried on and loved a long formal lavender dress with a sailor collar and ribbon detail it had short puffy sleeves. Susie's was a formal dress in a shade of red her Great aunt T called cranberry it had elbow length sleeves and lace detail on the collar and bottom hem. Kate chose a long dress in a shade of orange that her mommy said was called burnt orange it had long bell sleeves and a lace detail on the ends of the sleeves collar and bottom hem. Ali went with a long dress in a robins egg blue it had short sleeves and a ribbon trimmed peter pan collar. Jamie went with a daisy yellow dress with a peter pan collar long sleeves and lace detailing.

Sam JiYeon Kya Lil and Kimi were next Kimi went with a royal blue dress with lace sleeves and a lace collar Sam opted for a sage green dress with a peter pan collar and ribbon detail. Kya went with a Cherry red dress with bell sleeves and lace details JiYeon went with a sunshine yellow dress that had cap sleeves and ribbon detailing Lil went with an emerald green dress with long sleeves and a lace detail. We each got 2 more dresses in our desired shade and style before we went to accessories and shoes. We each got 6 pairs of tights 3 handbags 4 pairs shoes 2 black and 2 white. We also grabbed hair stuff including a ton of hair ribbons and we also grabbed jewelry gloves and handkerchiefs. Then we headed to the boy's shop.

The boys were looking for mix and match pieces Zack grabbed 4 dress shirts in 2white light blue lavender. 3 jackets in navy gray and black 4 pairs of pants 2 black a navy and a charcoal 4 vests in lavender red light blue and black. 4 ties in navy pin stripe red and black stripe lavender and blue stripe and a plain black and 3 pairs of lavender navy and black suspenders. Tommy grabbed 4 shirts 2 white a gray and a navy blue. 3 jackets in gray black and navy 4 pairs of pants 2 navy a black and a charcoal. 4 vests in charcoal navy gray and black 3 pairs of black and navy suspenders and 4 ties in various shades of blue and gray. Jake picked up 4 white dress shirts 3 jackets brown charcoal and navy 4 vests in pink lavender black and charcoal 4 pairs of pants 2 navy 2 black 3 pairs of navy suspenders and 4 ties in pinks and lavenders. Phil picked 4 light blue dress shirts 4 pairs of pants 2 navy 2 gray 3 jackets navy black and gray 4 vests green light blue orange and yellow 3 pairs matching suspenders Dill's were copies of Tommy's except with red and black color scheme. Jack grabbed several pieces with a gray and navy theme. Chucky went with a brown and red theme Min Jun and Kai went with yellows and black. Alex went with navy and orange colors.

We went and they each grabbed 4 pairs of dress shoes 1 each navy black gray and brown they each got several handkerchiefs and 3 pocket watches. We then went to a seafood restaurant where we split several appetizers including shrimp scallops oysters crab legs and clam strips we also had several plates of cheddar biscuits. From there we went for hair cuts I opted for a chin length cut with face framing layers as did Jamie Susie and Sam both went with shoulder length cuts. Ali and Kate both went with mid back length cuts Kimi and Lil just got a trim. Kya and JiYeon went with short adorable pixie cuts the boys got trims and Kai decided he wanted short hair.

We then split in to 5 groups of 4 Alex Ali Zack and I went to Zack's Susie Jake Sam and Kate went to Jake's. Kai Kya Min Jun and JiYeon went to Kai's Jamie Jack Kimi and Chucky went to Jack's Tommy Dill Phil and Lil went To Phil's. We all spent the weekend working on getting ready for the big deal dinner dance. We arrived at the dance around 6 that Friday night we were split in to pairs Zack and I Chucky and Susie. Kai and Lil Min Jun and Kya Tommy and Kimi. Alex and Ali Phil and Kate Jack and Jamie Sam and Jake and Dill and JiYeon. We ate a huge dinner of fresh seafood and other yummy stuff before we danced the night away.

We then had our music recital that Saturday evening Zack and I along with Susie and Chucky played flute. Sam and Jake played Piano as Did Jack and Jamie. Kate and Phil played Violin along with Kai and Lil Alex and Ali along with Tommy and Kimi played clarinet JiYeon and Dill along with Min Jun and Kya played guitar. We also started etiquette lessons every Monday morning we also were split in to 2 sides of the school program Zack Kimi Lil Ali Jack Kai Tommy Jamie Alex and I were in the English history and writing half while the rest of the gang was in the science math and Language portion. We were all involved in the arts and culinary programs as well as the reading portion of the school.


	58. fall play

Another fall play

Jake and Sam are Boris yeltstines Kai Kya min Jun and JiYeon are lost 42's Zack is celrocks an I tend to use the theater as a theme quiet a lot as its one of my special interest same with travel cooking and crafts I don't own the Disney characters you recognize but any you don't are mine.

We had our first meeting of the children's theater guild at our new school we were told that we were preforming a play about the children of the Disney characters. We were given scripts to read over and decide who we liked. I liked Jane darling the daughter of Wendy Susie liked Dottie doc Mcstuffins daughter. JiYeon liked Mushu's daughter Maggie Kate liked Ariel's daughter Melody. Kimi Liked snow whites Daughter Sarah Lil liked Bells daughter Bonnie. Kya liked Olaf's daughter Olivia Jamie was in Love with Pooh's daughter Honey. Sam loved Daisy's daughter Dolly and Ali liked the idea of being Minnie's daughter molly.

As for the boys Zack loved Doc's son David Tommy liked goofy's son max. Phil liked Pumba's son Paul Kai Liked Maui's son mark Min Jun liked Smee's son Sam. Chucky liked Eeyore's son Eddie Jake Liked Gus Gus's son Gary. Dill Liked captain hook's son Harry Jack liked Dory's son Donny who like him was deaf. Alex was trying for the part of Christopher Robbins son Chris jr. we also were told we would be part of tech crews as well as acting in the show. We spent the weekend preparing for auditions. We worked hard on dancing and singing and learning our lines.

We went to auditions that Monday right from school we were each asked to read for the parts wanted. We then found out we each had a call back we went to callbacks the next afternoon . We then waited until Thursday to find out which parts and jobs we had gotten. We had gotten all of the parts we wanted we also found out That Kate Susie Jamie and I were on the costume crew Zack Jake Tommy and Chucky were public relations. Kya JiYeon Ali and Sam were on props Alex Phil Dill and Kai were set designers. Min Jun Lil Kimi and Jack were on props.

We would practice every day except Sunday from 1 to 7 we headed home to hang for the weekend as our school had no school on Fridays. We went to the read through the next morning and then started learning the dance and solo numbers. After rehearsal we went and had dinner at a local 50's style dinner before heading home. We spent the next morning hanging out at Susie's before heading to a tech rehearsal where we learned what our jobs entailed. We then headed to my mommies shop to see if the costume crew could use a few pieces of material and a few other odds and ends. From there we went to My House for the night. On Sunday we hung out at my house and watched movies and relaxed the next few weeks were going to be crazy.

At rehearsal on Monday the costume crew got measurements for costumes and started working on accessories. The set crew started on backdrops and the props crew went to work looking for props. We practiced hard all week on Friday we had first costume fittings I would wear a dress that was purple with a purple jacket. Susie would wear a pink striped shirt a pink skirt a white lab coat and carry a toy stethoscope JiYeon was going to wear a red body suit with a specially built frame work that represented a dragon she also had a red hood and red makeup. Kate would wear a white dress and a dark wig under her dress would be a mermaid tail. Kimi and Lil would Both wear more modern versions of Snow white and Cinderella's dresses. Kya had a white bodysuit and a frame work snow girl costume and white make up. Jamie would wear a honey colored body suit and frame work to turn her into a bear Ali and Sam's costumes were both body suits and frame work as well as makeup.

As for the boys Tommy Chucky Phil Jack and Jake would use the bodysuit and frame work costumes. Zack would wear a pair of brown pants a blue shirt and hat Min Jun and Dill would wear updated Captain hook and Smee costumes While Kai had an up dated Maui costume Alex would wear brown pants and a red collard t shirt. We then helped paint scenery and fix props while Zack designed the promotional posters. We worked very very hard over the next several weeks that included our regular school work on top of the play and rehearsals for another music competition. We were getting closer to the day of our show so we had extra extra long practices and less school work. After 6 full weeks we were ready for the show. We had our dress rehearsal which went pretty good minus my missing a cue and Susie tripping on Zack's foot.

We arrived at the theater 2 hours before show time the day of our first show Susie helped me fix my jacket sleeve I helped JiYeon into her costume and adjusted her tail. Across the room Zack was helping Jake with his costume Sam was fixing Lil's dress. We all had family in the audience as well as friends we had shows every Friday and Saturday night for the next 4 weeks. We had so much fun doing this show that we decided to keep up with this theater program and leave the kids company.


End file.
